<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Return to Browning (or #HotProf Part 3) by mindy7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027911">Return to Browning (or #HotProf Part 3)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindy7/pseuds/mindy7'>mindy7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen, Welcome to Sanditon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindy7/pseuds/mindy7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to the #SanditonSisterhood! I've had ideas brewing for a series of chapters that can act as a part three to the #HotProf story. If you  are interested in Charlotte and Sidney's continued journey, I hope you'll like these! I'm not yet sure how long it will be, it might just be a fun Christmas break workshop for me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>357</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm still editing parts one and two into a single story, and it's taking a long time. If you didn't get to read the first two stories, but are interested in reading this one, here is a (very) short recap of what's happened to this point:</p><p>Sidney Parker, assistant professor of Anthropology, reluctantly falls for twenty-one year old student Charlotte. While hiding his growing feelings for her, he assists her and a team of students in cleaning a set of ancient Egyptian tablets he unearthed at his site over the summer. Together they discover a secret code hidden within them. Charlotte and Sidney gradually reveal their true feelings for each other, and their relationship is conditionally approved by the university.</p><p>Charlotte joins Sidney at his site in Egypt over the summer, and they find the secret vault referenced in the coded tablets. Charlotte and Sidney's men mutiny, abandoning them in the desert. They are rescued by a bedouin tribe, who, seeing their affection, perform an impromptu ceremony Charlotte and Sidney consider to be a marriage. They make love for the first time. After retaking the site, they honeymoon in Cairo for a week and head back to England. That is where this story picks up.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’re nearly there.” Charlotte said, peering nervously out of the darkened taxi window. “We just crossed over into Willingden. My home isn’t far from the town.”</p><p>“Excellent.” said a surprisingly calm-sounding Sidney at her left. He squeezed her hand in the darkness. “We’ll be celebrating before you know it.”</p><p>“You sound so relaxed.” Charlotte replied, almost reproachfully. Her own nerves were quite on edge, and had been all day. They were on their way to dinner at Charlotte’s home, where Sidney would meet her parents for the first time. Together, they would break the news of their unconventional marriage. This daunting prospect, coupled with the long plane ride from Cairo and hours-long bus and taxi rides into Willingden, had quite worn Charlotte out. A headache was beginning to throb quietly at the base of her neck.</p><p>“It’ll be fine.” Sidney said reassuringly, squeezing her hand once more. “Trust me.”</p><p>Charlotte glanced at him uncertainly. She could just make out Sidney’s quiet smile in the evening light. He had dressed with particular care for the evening, opting for a collared shirt and a navy sport jacket she had never before seen. His hair was precisely combed, almost militant, and neater than it had ever been at Browning. Despite his calm demeanor, the incessant stroking of his thumb across her hand betrayed that he, too, felt a certain anxiety about the task ahead. This oddly calmed Charlotte, and scooting closer to him in the cab seat, she laid her head on his shoulder.</p><p>“You’re not wearing your ring?” Sidney asked, noticing for the first time that her left hand was bare.</p><p>“It’s safely in my pocket.” Charlotte replied hastily. “I – I didn’t want to overwhelm them all at once. I thought we could break the news gently. Over dinner.”</p><p>“Right.” Sidney nodded thoughtfully, falling silent once more. Charlotte could almost hear his thoughts crafting the careful, deliberate speech he planned to make.</p><p>“We’re here.” she whispered breathlessly, snapping her head upright again as the cab pulled in front of an old stone manor. “Oh Sidney, we’re here.”</p><p>For a moment there was no sound but the crunch of gravel under the tires. Charlotte’s eyes were hungrily taking in the sight of her old home. Light spilled invitingly from the windows, illuminating the curved drive.</p><p>“Any help with the bags, Sir?” the cabby coughed from the front.</p><p>“No, we’ll manage.” Sidney answered, handing the man their fare. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Right you are, Sir.”</p><p>Charlotte stepped out first, her skirt catching a bit in the evening wind. She breathed deeply, filling her lungs with the familiar scent of green pastures and a shallow, gurgling brook that lay nearby. The scents of home. She hadn’t realized, over the long summer in Cairo, how much she had missed them.</p><p>By now Sidney had reclaimed their bags and waved off the cabby. He strode toward her smilingly, and looked as though he were about to speak, when the heavy creak of a wooden door split the night air.</p><p>“Charlotte? Is it you, <em>Charlotte!” </em>cried a voice from the arched entry. “Darling, darling, you’re home at last!” A moment later her mother, a short and pleasant-looking woman with a neat pile of brown curls atop her head, had run towards her. Charlotte was soon engulfed in a smothering embrace.</p><p>“Hello, Mama.” she laughed, struggling for breath.</p><p>“Oh, let me look at you.” the little woman said fondly, now holding her at arms length. “Oh, <em>mon petit</em>, didn’t they feed you at that dreadful camp? You look thin as a bone!”</p><p>“I’m fine, Mama, truly.” Charlotte said, still smiling. She turned to Sidney, who had approached cautiously behind them. “Mama – may I introduce Sidney Parker.”</p><p>“Ma’am.” Sidney said, briefly putting down the bags. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”</p><p>“Ah yes, Professor Parker.” Mrs. Heywood turned, taking Sidney in from top to toe. After a brief pause, she muttered incredulously to Charlotte, “I must say, my dear, you gave us no indication that your professor friend would be quite so…tall!”</p><p>“<em>Mama…”</em> Charlotte muttered embarrassedly.</p><p>“Welcome to Willingden, Professor Parker.” Mrs. Heywood continued, recovering the conversation with a polite smile. “I must thank you for delivering our Charlotte back safely across the miles.”</p><p>“It was my pleasure. And, please, call me Sidney.” he said, stammering a bit as he once more picked up their luggage. He looked slightly uncomfortable.</p><p>“Is that my girl?” called a gruff voice. Mr. Heywood had appeared in the doorway, and was leaning one hand against its frame. “Is that my Charlotte, in the flesh?”</p><p>“Yes, William! She’s home, safe and sound!” rejoiced Mrs. Heywood, clapping her hands together gleefully.</p><p>“Well, what the devil is she standing out in the cold for?” he continued brusquely, waving them all inside. “Come in, come in, you’ll catch your death in this Willingden gale.”</p><p>Mrs. Heywood hastened inside the narrow hall, her daughter latched firmly on her arm. Charlotte glanced back anxiously at Sidney, who was following quietly with the bags. As the little party assembled inside, Charlotte found herself swallowed in another tight embrace by her father.</p><p>“Welcome home, lass.” continued the rather crusty Mr. Heywood. He surveyed her with fatherly pride. “One summer in Egypt, and already an internationally significant discovery to her name? Well. I should have expected nothing less from my girl.”</p><p>“Thank you, Papa.” Charlotte said warmly, extricating herself at last. “It’s good to be home.” She gestured to Sidney with a slight blush. “This – this is Sidney Parker, Papa. We – we made the discovery together, if you recall.”</p><p>“Sir.” Sidney said, nodding respectfully and extending his hand. “It’s an honor to meet you at last. Thank you for your kind invitation.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, welcome, welcome.” Mr. Heywood said distractedly, grasping it quickly before turning about the room. “Well, put your down your things, we’ll deal with them later. I’m sure you're both starving after your long journey. Come into the dining room, and we’ll get you some sustenance.”</p><p>“Nothing very fancy, I’m afraid.” Mrs. Heywood acknowledged embarrassedly. “Things have been a bit tight here since – but I’ve done jacket potatoes and some cold ham. And we have an orange sponge for pudding.”</p><p>“It sounds marvelous.” Sidney said, smiling warmly. Charlotte longed to hold his hand, but she was already being ushered to the narrow table by her mother.</p><p>“Where are Allison and Peter?” she suddenly asked, looking around for her absent siblings. “I was hoping they’d be here to meet Sidney.”</p><p>It was Mr. Heywood who answered. “We’ve shipped them off to Aunt Louise for the weekend.” he replied, taking his seat at the head. “Your mother and I thought it best if we all got to know one another <em>unencumbered.</em>” Whipping his napkin off the table with a ceremonious shake, he gestured gruffly towards the food. “Well then…tuck in, tuck in.”</p><p>For a moment all were silent. The clatter of knives and forks against china grated dully against Charlotte’s growing headache. She knew the home-cooked food was delicious, but found she could hardly swallow. Her eyes were fixed nervously upon her father, who despite his distractedness in the entry was now surveying Sidney with a keen, sharp interest. With a sinking heart, Charlotte realized Mr. Heywood’s expression was not particularly friendly.</p><p>“I understand you have some interest in archaeology yourself, Mr. Heywood.” Sidney said, squaring his shoulders with a valiant attempt at conversation.</p><p>“Oh, a casual interest, yes.” Mr. Heywood replied lightly. “Nothing compared to our Charlotte, of course. But, I’ve read the odd book or two.” He took a large sip of wine, keeping his eyes fixed on Sidney over his glass. “Very interesting work you did over the summer, Professor. Very interesting. And what will happen to the artifacts?”</p><p>“They’ll be catalogued by a special team in Egypt,” Sidney said, with obvious pleasure at the professional turn of the conversation. “With any luck, they’ll eventually be displayed at the Cairo Museum.”</p><p>The next few minutes passed more easily, as Sidney and Mr. Heywood chatted pleasantly about the nature of the find. Sidney, now in his element, spoke eloquently of the contribution the vault would make to the local history of Abu Simbel. Charlotte breathed a sigh of relief as Mr. Heywood’s expression began to soften into one of genuine interest.</p><p>“This is the first record of separatist political or religious movements in the Nubian region.” Sidney said energetically, a glimpse of his professorial manner returning. Charlotte smiled to herself as he unconsciously rumpled his hair. “We now have evidence of an undercurrent in Egyptian society, one we never knew existed, one we never even considered. A group that rebelled against the idea of pharaohs as gods incarnate, with unquestionable right to power. It’s outrageously heretical.” Sidney began happily cutting into his potato. “One can only imagine what we’ll find from here.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Mr. Heywood nodded, again sipping slowly from his wine. “I take it you expect to be asked back, then?”</p><p>“Oh, certainly.” Sidney said decisively. “Our research on the topic has only just begun.”</p><p>“Only…” Mr. Heywood cut his ham with his eyes on his plate. “…I had heard - unofficially of course - that there was a spot of bother at your site. Just before you left.”</p><p>Charlotte’s eyes widened, and she glanced frantically at Sidney. They had agreed to break news of the coup and Ahmir’s death gently, over time, so as not to dampen their reception tonight. Privately, Charlotte had hoped never to detail the full extent of the danger they’d been in. It appeared Mr. Heywood had other plans.</p><p>“I have a few friends in the diplomatic service.” her father explained, in the same carefully light tone. “They spoke only generally, of course – for reasons of confidentiality – but they led me to believe,” he continued, putting his glass down with an almost menacing finality, “that my daughter was in considerable danger over this summer.”</p><p>For a moment a hushed silence fell over the group. Mrs. Heywood appeared frozen at Charlotte’s right, but judging from her expression this topic was not a surprise. Sidney was studying Mr. Heywood carefully, as though trying to measure how to proceed.</p><p>“I could never be in danger with Sidney by my side.” Charlotte broke in, trying to sound calm. “There were a few - incidents, yes, but - I was in a foreign country, in a dangerous line of work, Papa. You knew there would be risks, as did I. Of course there was danger, every day. But I was never hurt, Papa.” she finished firmly. “<em>Never</em>.”</p><p>“An answer to many of my prayers.” Mrs. Heywood said wearily, lifting a glass of her own.</p><p>“Sidney ensured I was cared for at every step of our journey.” Charlotte insisted. “Often at great personal sacrifice. He was the best – “</p><p>“So, what happens now?” Mr. Heywood said, lacing his hands together across his belly and looking from her to Sidney. “The term starts in a week, yes? I imagine you’ll need to head back and prepare, Professor. When do you return to Browning?”</p><p>“We plan to leave on Tuesday.” Sidney said, holding Mr. Heywood’s gaze. “Charlotte, and myself. We plan to leave together.”</p><p>Mr. Heywood flinched. “…Together? Whatever for?”</p><p>“Charlotte?” Mrs. Heywood looked at her daughter with painful reproach. “Why head back so early? Don’t you want to spend your time before term with the family?”</p><p>Charlotte and Sidney locked eyes, silently exchanging questions. Was now the moment? Reaching into her pocket, she slid the gold and peridot ring over her fourth finger. It felt surprisingly cool on her skin. She took a deep breath.</p><p>“Mama, Papa…we - we - have an exciting announcement!” Charlotte smiled through her nerves as she lifted her hand from under the table. “Sidney and I – “</p><p>“Oh, bloody…” Mr. Heywood muttered, dropping his knife and putting his head in his hands. “<em>No, no, no, no, no</em>.”</p><p>Charlotte’s speech was stopped short by this unexpected outburst. Hurt crashed over her, and her hand dropped once more beneath the table. Seeing Charlotte’s downcast expression, Sidney quickly stepped in.</p><p>“Mr. Heywood,” he began to explain remorsefully, “I know this news is unexpected, and perhaps unwelcome. Please allow me to apologize for not seeking your permission first. Things being as they were – and I had a strong desire to meet you in person before – “ he cleared his throat. “Two weeks ago I had the honor of proposing to your daughter, and she – “</p><p>“No.” Mr. Heywood said sharply, waving his hand to stop Sidney short. “<em>No!</em>”</p><p>“Papa, what is the matter?” Charlotte said, now close to tears.</p><p>“My dear girl, don’t you have any idea what you’re doing?” Mr. Heywood cut in, scooting his chair back in anger. “To engage yourself to your <em>Professor, </em>exposing yourself to all sorts of gossip and malice and – “</p><p>“With respect, Sir,” Sidney broke in firmly, “I am no longer Charlotte’s Professor. She will not be in any of my classes this term.”</p><p>“No, but you are still <em>a </em>professor, are you not?” Mr. Heywood spat back sharply.</p><p>“Our relationship was approved last winter by Browning University, and has proceeded under the terms agreed to at that time.” Sidney said calmly. “Unconventional as the situation is, it is by no means - ”</p><p>“Oh, so the old wigs there agreed to an engagement, did they?” Mr. Heywood continued curtly. “Couldn’t find time to call the girl’s father, but you had time to sort out all that paperwork with your university, did you?”</p><p>Sidney flinched, and a muscle in his jaw began throbbing. Given Mr. Heywood’s aggression, Charlotte thought he was keeping his tone remarkably even. “I intend to inform them this week.” he said, calmly but firmly. “And once I have, I hope to speak with you again. To talk – “</p><p>“I never liked this!” Mr. Heywood said, jumping to his feet. “Her professor…how did it happen, eh? Made passes at her in the hallway, I suppose?”</p><p>“<em>Certainly not</em>.” Sidney replied, standing in turn. His expression was deathly serious.</p><p>“And how long have you known each other?” Mr. Heywood blustered, sounding almost frantic. “Barely a year? And how long have you courted? Barely a summer? And now, after a scandalously patched up military coup at your <em>own site, </em>by your <em>own men, - </em>oh yes, I know about that, you see! You expect me to – “</p><p>“Papa!” Charlotte stood as well, a tear rolling down her cheek. “If you would please just listen, we – “</p><p>“You’ll not endanger my daughter’s safety ever again, do you hear me? And you will not drag my daughter’s name through the mud, not for all the tea in China!” He finished, folding his arms defiantly. “No. I absolutely refuse to give my consent. <em>No! </em>That is my final word on the matter.<em>”</em></p><p>“Papa!” Charlotte cried.</p><p>“Come into the kitchen, Charlotte.” Mrs. Heywood said quietly, taking Charlotte firmly by the arm. As her mother led her through the room to a rough wooden chair, tears began to fall quietly down her cheeks.</p><p>“Sit now, there’s a good girl.” Mrs. Heywood took her own seat and patted her knee consolingly. “Your father is very exercised, you know how he gets. But he will calm down. And soon darling, you will see that this is all for the best.”</p><p>Charlotte stopped crying and stared at her mother. “You imagine I would leave him?”</p><p>“I don’t see that you have any other option, my dear.” her mother continued softly. “Think about it. Your father is right. This man – as interesting and – well, <em>handsome </em>though he may be – has brought you nothing but grief.”</p><p>“I can’t believe I’m hearing this.” Charlotte said incredulously, standing and beginning to pace the room. “Is that what you really think?”</p><p>“You might have <em>died, </em>Charlotte!” her mother suddenly exclaimed. “When we heard about the coup, I  - I cannot tell you how desperately I…” Mrs. Heywood’s voice wavered, and for a moment Charlotte felt a sharp stab of remorse at the worry she had been put through. Her mother seemed to rally. Shaking herself, she continued, “How could we give our consent to a man who has so recklessly endangered not just your reputation, but your physical safety? Let him go, Charlotte. There will be other loves.”</p><p>“Not for me.” Charlotte insisted.</p><p>“You’re young.” Mrs. Heywood continued. “To you this seems your only chance at happiness. But I have seen a bit of the world, and believe me – “</p><p>“Mother –“</p><p>“ – in a year, perhaps two, the sting of love will fade, and your heart will open again. You’ll find some nice boy, perhaps in one of your classes, and – “</p><p>“Mama, I'm not leaving him. I can't. And I wouldn’t if I could.”</p><p>Mrs. Heywood laughed nervously. “Can’t?” she said. “What do you mean, you ‘can’t’ leave him?”</p><p>Charlotte exhaled sharply. “We eloped. Sidney and I eloped over the summer. We are married.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mrs. Heywood’s face suddenly became ashen. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>“We are married.”</p><p>“No.” Mrs. Heywood shook her head in denial. “Charlotte…you can’t be serious.”</p><p>“I am serious. It’s true.” Charlotte answered bluntly. “He asked me to marry him, and I said yes. We eloped. It’s done.”</p><p>“But…” Charlotte’s mother, still very pale, was clearly struggling to comprehend what she had just been told. The woman seemed at a loss for words. “But…<em>how?</em> How did you take out a license, and…where on earth did you find a priest, or a <em>church</em> at that, in the middle of the desert? Unless you were married at some kind of – I don’t what you would call it, a, registrar’s office, or the equivalent that they have in a foreign country – “</p><p>“No, it – wasn’t as formal as all that.” Charlotte continued, shifting uncomfortably. “We were…there was…”</p><p>“Darling, I think you had better explain quickly.” her mother plead, clutching at her clearly racing heart. “Good heavens, I feel rather dizzy…”</p><p>“Sidney and I were – we got lost, in the desert.” Charlotte related quickly. She would omit Ahmir’s betrayal, but was determined now to tell the rest of the truth and be done with it. “We were rescued. By a troupe of nomadic people called the Aswani. They gave us food and shelter. They protected us. And in our last moments with them, the – the clan leader, a spiritual leader of sorts, performed a ceremony of union between us. It was like our own private wedding. It – it wasn’t what you would have wanted, Mama.” Charlotte finished softly. “But in its own way, it was beautiful.”</p><p>“And you called yourself married, just like <em>that</em>?” Her mother looked desperately concerned, and Charlotte faltered ever so slightly in the confidence of her tale.</p><p>“N- no,” she continued uncertainly. “That night he – he asked me to marry him, and I accepted, and – from then on, yes, we considered ourselves husband and wife.”</p><p>Mrs. Heywood rubbed a weary hand over her eyes. “Oh,<em> mon couer…”</em></p><p>“Mama, it’s all right, everything – “</p><p>“Did you…” Mrs. Heywood swallowed hard. “…Charlotte…have you - <em>lain </em>with him?”</p><p>“Mama!” Charlotte whispered, now blushing furiously.</p><p><em>“Have you?” </em>her mother probed. After a brief pause, Charlotte soldiered on. An unexpected spark of stubbornness was flaring within her.</p><p>“As I said, we considered ourselves to be man and wife. We <em>do </em>consider ourselves to be man and wife.”</p><p>“Then you <em>have </em>lain with him.” Mrs. Heywood sat back weakly. “Oh, my dear…this is worse than I thought. A bedouin wedding… and no civil ceremony after? <em>Nothing?” </em>Her mother’s eyes shut tightly against this news, as though willing it not to be so.</p><p>“No.” Charlotte answered curtly. “As you rightly inferred, there was no legal way for us to marry in Cairo. Our visas would not permit - we could not take out a license until we returned to England.” Softening, she retook her seat across from her mother. “And <em>of course</em> we want to make it official, in the eyes of England, and the church. We want to do so as soon as possible. That’s why we’ve come here tonight – to ask for your blessing.” Charlotte took her mother’s hand. “But…please try to understand…for Sidney and I…that Bedouin wedding <em>was</em> lawful, and beautiful. It had all the commitment, and all of the love, and all of the care that we could have wished. Even though the customs were not our own, we understood them and their significance. We truly feel bonded for life.”</p><p>Charlotte’s mother looked at her almost pityingly. “And so you went straight to bed with him. A couple of chanted words in the desert meant that you didn’t have to wait anymore, and you could have some fun. Is that so?”</p><p>“Mother.” Charlotte protested hotly, bristling at this oversimplification of her choices. “Try and remember, I am 22 years old. I’m not a child. And I’ve found the man I want to spend my life with. He asked me to be his wife. And I am.”</p><p>But Mrs. Heywood simply shook her head. “After the war…so much has changed, Charlotte. You young people in particular. So many lofty thoughts – new ideas about what conventions are and are not important. ‘It’s time for change,’ they say. ‘Out with the old orders.’ If something is relevant and good enough for you, it ought to be good enough for everyone. Is that what you’re telling your mama?”</p><p>Charlotte dropped her mother’s hand. These last words had stung. In fact, this entire conversation with her trusted mother was proving more wounding than helpful. “I’m telling you,” Charlotte said, her voice wavering only slightly, “that there are traditions, in other cultures, that are just as valuable and meaningful as those in our own country. And that Sidney and I, being scholars dedicated to studying them - respecting them, cherishing them - <em>did </em>consider that ceremony good enough. I was only trying to help you understand. To make it easier for you.”</p><p>A flash of remorse crossed Mrs. Heywood’s face. Her shoulders slumped. “I’m sorry, Charlotte.” She whispered, again rubbing her temples. “I truly don’t mean to be unkind, I just…I cannot comprehend this. My daughter, my <em>careful, </em>ambitious daughter, has gone to bed with her <em>Professor…”</em></p><p>“My husband.” Charlotte insisted stubbornly.</p><p>“How many times?” Her mother suddenly looked up anxiously. “How many times, Charlotte?”</p><p>“I…” Charlotte blushed and stammered. “I don’t know what you…”</p><p>“How often have the two of you…<em>been together</em>?”</p><p>“Mama, I really…”</p><p>“Is there any chance that…” Mrs. Heywood swallowed again. “Charlotte are you – by any chance – pregnant?”</p><p>“<em>Mother.” </em>Charlotte reproached her with growing annoyance.</p><p>“Well?” the woman insisted. “Could you be?”</p><p>Charlotte was at a loss as to how to answer. True, Sidney and Charlotte had spent much of the past week in bed, but as to the number of times they had…blushing, Charlotte shook her head. No. Some things were no one’s business but their own.</p><p>“There is little to no chance I might be pregnant.” Charlotte announced, still scarlet-faced. “We were very careful. Truly. But I really must ask that we drop that subject now.”</p><p>Mrs. Heywood shook her head. “There’s <em>always </em>a chance, Charlotte. No matter how careful you might have been.”</p><p>“Then surely it’s more important than ever to make the deed official.” she continued impatiently. “As I said, we are here for your blessing. <em>Please</em>, Mama. Forgive us for acting in haste, and give Sidney a chance. I know, with time, you’ll love him as I do.”</p><p>Her mother’s pitying look had returned. Charlotte simply hated to see it. She could almost sense what would follow.</p><p>“<em>Mon petit…” </em>Mrs. Heywood began mournfully. “I doubt very much your father would give his blessing now. After everything that has happened.” She stroked her daughter’s cheek. “He has concerns, grave concerns about this relationship. And why should he not?” she said softly. “And why should I not? When we know so little of this man? When we have only been in his company for fifteen minutes?”</p><p>“Talk to him, then.” Charlotte urged. “Get to know him. You’ll see, as I do, that – “</p><p>“And how much could <em>you</em> know him, <em>mon petit?” </em>Mrs. Heywood interrupted placidly. “After just one summer? To have taken such a step…” She shook her head, her eyes closed in remembrance. “In a way, I do understand, <em>cherie</em>. Young love is so sharp. The feelings, they are so acute. There is so much desire to act. And the hours that you are not together seem to crawl by. But did you never consider…that time can also be your ally.”</p><p>Charlotte drew her brows together, her heart beginning to race. “What are you saying?”</p><p>Mrs. Heywood leaned forward. “If, as you say, there is no chance that you are pregnant…let us consider ourselves fortunate that you have been given this time. To reconsider.”</p><p>A stunned Charlotte froze at these words. A moment later she stood, her chair scraping backwards against the floor. “No.”</p><p>“Take your time.” Her mother entreated. “Listen to my words, <em>cherie. </em>Go to school. Keep a distance, for a time. See what happens between you, that is all I ask. If this is an enduring love, as you say, then time apart will not kill it. It will only grow. And if it does, then your father and I will support you. You have my word.”</p><p>“But Sidney and I have already given our word to each other.” Charlotte said, her voice rising. “I’m sorry. <em>I’m sorry, </em>Mama. This is not what I – “ Her voice caught, and a tangle of emotion engulfed her. For a moment she was silent, and this dreadful pause enabled her to hear that a similarly tense conversation was taking place in the dining room. Without another word to her mother, she ran out of the kitchen.</p><p>The atmosphere in the dining room was far more contentious than when Charlotte had left. Sidney and her father still stood opposite each other. Mr. Heywood was red-faced and shaking. Sidney, though considerably less red-faced, looked more agitated than Charlotte had ever seen him. He was speaking forcefully.</p><p>“ – I understand what you have said, Sir. But as I have said, no harm came to Charlotte during her time at my site. And furthermore, I give you my <em>word </em>that no harm will come to her during any future – “</p><p>“But <em>you </em>came to harm, didn’t you?” Mr. Heywood spat, nostrils flaring. “Stabbed, weren’t you? By one of your own men, nonetheless? In front of my daughter, my own precious - after failing to call for help from the authorities, and risking everything to retake your site, all for your own gain and glory – now tell me - why should a father trust his beloved daughter to such a renegade? Why!”</p><p>“Your information is much less vague than you led me to suppose.” Sidney said in a carefully controlled voice, his chest heaving with deep breaths. Charlotte could sense how upset Sidney was becoming, and hurriedly stepped in.</p><p>“The communications had failed, Papa. And our attackers weren’t his men.” she said firmly. “They were Dr. Fahrut’s men, or really Ahmir’s men, all along.” Once again Ahmir’s dying face flashed before Charlotte’s eyes, and she gave an involuntary shudder. “Oh, Papa…” she mourned. “How much of that night do you actually know?”</p><p>“I know enough.” Mr. Heywood growled.</p><p>“<em>Charlotte</em>.” Sidney greeted her with obvious relief. His hand flinched, as though he had stifled the urge to reach out for her. She was about to go to him, when a sudden rap at the door made all members of the party jump.</p><p>“Best be off then, lad.” Mr. Heywood finished tersely, folding his arms. “Say your goodbyes.”</p><p>“What – what do you mean, goodbyes?” Charlotte asked, staring blankly at her father.</p><p>“Your father has asked that I not remain here tonight.” Sidney explained quietly. “And I have agreed to that request.” He looked politely at Mr. Heywood, only the faintest scowl visible about his tense jaw. “He was kind enough to call me a cab.”</p><p>“No.” Charlotte was suddenly overwhelmed with anxiety. “Sidney, you were going to stay until Tuesday. We were going back to Browning together, and – you can’t leave now, you’ve been traveling all day! It’ll take hours to get to Belmont, you’ll be on the road all night, and - “</p><p>“Let him go, Charlotte. A little time apart will be for the best. You’ll see.” Mr. Heywood put a stabilizing arm about his daughter. But knowing his true intent, Charlotte took no comfort from the gesture. She shrugged him off irritably, biting down the furious words now welling up inside her.</p><p>Sidney, who had been watching them both carefully, faced Mr. Heywood once more. “As I said earlier, Mr. Heywood, I will be speaking with the university president on Wednesday. I intend to tell him of our – “ Sidney hesitated. “ – engagement,” he continued, “and our plans to formally marry in England before the semester begins. I will call you that evening, Sir, so that we might discuss this matter again.”</p><p>“Call if you like.” Mr. Heywood said, folding his arms once more. “But believe me, boy…there isn’t a thing you could say that would change my mind.”</p><p>“We shall see, Sir.” Sidney had gathered his bags, but was hesitating in the doorway. Charlotte knew he was trying to catch her alone, yet her father was already beginning to shut the door.</p><p>“Thank you, Mrs. Heywood, for the meal.” Sidney called into the entry. At the last second, he locked eyes with Charlotte.</p><p><em>I’ll call you.</em> he mouthed. The door swung heavily on its hinges, and shut with a click.</p><p>“I’m going with him.” Charlotte cried, wrenching it open and running after him.</p><p>“Charlotte - come back, dear!” Mrs. Heywood called from behind her. “It’s only a few days parting, after all!”</p><p>“Sidney!” Charlotte shouted, paying no heed to her mother’s efforts to console her. “Wait!”</p><p>A moment later she had crossed the gravel and thrown herself into Sidney’s arms. He wrapped them steadily about her waist, burying his face in her neck.</p><p>“That was awful.” she whispered tearfully.</p><p>“…Yes.”</p><p>“I’m coming with you.” she breathed into his ear. “It doesn’t matter what they say. I’m of age, I can marry in England without their consent. We can elope…again.” She tried to laugh.</p><p>Sidney raised his head, brushing the curls out of Charlotte’s eyes with a cautious gaze. “And that’s what you want?” he whispered. “Truly?”</p><p>“Yes.” she breathed.</p><p>“To break with them?”</p><p>“Well - of course I don’t <em>want</em> to…but if that’s the only way we can be together, then so be it.” Charlotte blinked back hot tears. The lump in her throat felt as though it might choke her.</p><p>“And you’d be happy?” he mused thoughtfully. His eyes were still fixed intently on hers. “Starting our married life in the shadow of their disdain? You think that would be easy?”</p><p>Charlotte laughed exasperatedly. “…No…but when has anything ever been easy for us?”</p><p>Sidney’s face broke into a reluctant smile. “Hmm…well…you’re right there.” A moment later, he sobered. “It’s just a few days, Charlotte. Give me some time to talk to the school, and to approach your father once more.” He gave her a half smile, the kind that tended to make her feel rather lightheaded. “I fully intend to carry you across the threshold of <em>our </em>home in one week.”</p><p>“But what if…” Charlotte’s words faltered and trailed off. She simply couldn’t give voice to the myriad of fears within her.</p><p>“Charlotte…” Sidney said, taking her face in both his hands. “<em>I love you.</em> We’re going to be together. I promise you.” Stooping, he kissed her – a long, slow, tender kiss, one that felt as though Sidney’s very heart were on his lips. Neither moved to end it for some time. It was as though both felt their half-realized dreams hung in the balance between them - and both were desperate to keep them afloat by their shared love and strength. It was a kiss that filled Charlotte with much-needed warmth and reassurance.</p><p>When they at last broke apart, she was smiling. “…Very well. I’ll stay the week. And I’ll talk them round. You’ll see.”</p><p>“That’s my love.”</p><p>The cabby honked his horn impatiently, and Sidney gave Charlotte one last quick kiss.</p><p>“One week, darling.” Sidney said, climbing slowly into the cab. “I’ll see you in one week.”</p><p>Charlotte waved for a full minute as the cab drove into the night, continuing long after it had passed out of view. When at last she turned to go into the house, she ran past her waiting parents and up to her bedroom. Slamming the door behind her, she threw herself onto her bed. Within an hour she had sobbed herself to sleep.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The drama's kind of front-loaded in this particular tale. I feel for them too! More Sidlotte to come!</p><p>Thank you so much for your warm welcome back. Your comments made me smile! :) I'm so happy to share more of this story with you.</p><p>And so far baby looks very healthy and strong! Thank you for asking!</p><p>- Mindy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sidney Parker looked anxiously at his watch. It was half past eleven, and he had still not been called in by the university president. He had now been waiting outside the man’s office for over forty minutes. No one had come in or gone out. Sidney had taken to bouncing his knee up and down distractedly, vainly attempting to release agitation over his task.</p><p>He cast an aimless glance about the president’s office suite, which was opulently clad in black marble. The place was oddly quiet, considering that the start of term was in just four days. Sidney had expected a crush of visitors competing for Dr. LaTrell’s attention, but an elderly receptionist with winged glasses was his only companion. She sat at a desk opposite his seat, slowly typing out a memo with her eyes inches from the page. They had exchanged a few minutes of pleasantries when he arrived, but the woman had quickly proceeded to ignore him. Sidney did not mind this. He found he had quite enough to occupy his mind as it was.</p><p>He checked his watch again. 11:38.</p><p>“Excuse me, Miss…Burns, was it?”</p><p>Miss Burns looked up at Sidney with a squint. “Yes?”</p><p>“Pardon me for interrupting – but might you notify the president that I am here, and have been waiting?”</p><p>Miss Burns adjusted her winged glasses and returned to her typing. “He’s in a meeting.” she answered, in a reedy voice. “He’ll come out and get you when he’s ready.”</p><p>“…Right.” Sidney muttered under his breath, realizing he’d get no help in this quarter. It was a full ten more minutes before the president’s door opened.</p><p>“Dr. Parker?” President LaTrell’s silvered head poked out of his office. Sidney stood at once, adjusting his tie as he did so.</p><p>“Ah, there you are, Professor!” Dr. LaTrell chuckled. “I was quite afraid you’d gotten lost on your way to my office. We’ve been waiting for you.”</p><p>“What?” Sidney frowned in confusion. “Excuse me, Sir, but I arrived ten minutes before our scheduled meeting.” He ducked hastily into the office. “And I was instructed to wait, by Miss Burns - as you were in another meeting.”</p><p>“Burnsie made you wait, did she?” LaTrell chuckled, closing the office door. “Poor old Burns. She’s perfectly useless, to tell you the truth. But I learned long ago never to hire a secretary my wife could grow jealous of.” He gestured across the room. “You know Dr. Christiansen, of course?”</p><p>Sidney halted in his tracks as he recognized the other occupant of the office. Dr. Christiansen, a sandy-haired man in his late forties, was the new dean of the Anthropology Department - and Sidney’s new superior.</p><p>“Welcome back, Dr. Parker.” said Dr. Christiansen, smiling and extending a hand.</p><p>“Dean Christiansen.” Sidney managed to say, hoping a polite nod would mask his shock at seeing this unexpected guest. “Will – will you be joining our meeting as well, Sir?”</p><p>“Indeed I will. I found I could not resist an early chance to discuss your summer achievements, Dr. Parker.” The new dean sat deeply back in his chair, apparently at leisure. “And of course, there are a few department matters that must be settled with the input of President LaTrell. A combined meeting seemed to make the most sense.”</p><p>“Of course.” Sidney took a seat opposite the President’s desk, his mind frantically recalculating his strategy.</p><p>“Scotch? Brandy?”</p><p>Sidney’s racing thoughts were interrupted as Dr. LaTrell brandished a bottle in his face. “Er…no, nothing, thank you.”</p><p>“Howard?”</p><p>“Scotch.” Dr. Christiansen replied, lazily unbuttoning his jacket.</p><p>“As Dr. Christiansen was saying,“ began Dr. LaTrell, passing his colleague a glass before sloshing brandy into his own, “we were all extremely pleased by the summer you had, Dr. Parker. Extremely pleased indeed.”</p><p>“An untouched tomb, in that part of the country?” Dr. Christiansen smiled and shook his head. “Nothing’s been found on that scale by <em>anyone</em> in our department, at least not within the last thirty years. The news is all over the school, indeed over the entire country. I take my hat off to you, Professor.” the man finished, cheerfully lifting his glass.  </p><p>“Thank you, Sir.” Sidney hesitated. He had no idea how much these two men really knew. What had been shared about the hostile takeover? “And…have there been any communications? From the Egyptian government?”</p><p>“Oh, certainly.” Dr. LaTrell waved a careless hand. “We received a letter from Ambassador Nassar only yesterday, extolling the find and blabbering on over its significance for our countries’ continued partnership, et cetera, et cetera.” He took his own chair, a carved and gilded monstrosity that looked disturbingly like a throne. “I think we can safely say that this find has brought a well-deserved degree of glory to Browning.” he sighed, leaning back with satisfaction.</p><p>Sidney breathed with relief. Whatever news might be flowing in the diplomatic quarters, it seemed the grittier details of Sidney’s exploits were being tightly contained beyond that. “Well I’m…I’m very glad to hear that, Sir.”</p><p>“It’s also brought us a well-deserved bundle of cash.” Dr. Christiansen reminded LaTrell, raising his brows importantly. “Let us not forget that.”</p><p>“Sir?” Sidney asked with a puzzled expression.</p><p>“My dear boy, donations have simply been pouring in.” Dr. Christiansen laughed, as though this should have been obvious. “Ever since word of the discovery broke, contributions from all over the country have been arriving. Notes and cards, drawings stuffed in with bank notes and sticky coins. It would seem every little boy and girl in England wants to be part of Browning’s next great adventure. And I’m happy to say,” he continued with a grin, “that we have nearly met our goal for department fundraising. Before the term has even begun!”</p><p>“That’s…excellent news, Sir.” Sidney said, trying to wrap his head around this strange revelation.</p><p>“Mmm…and it came not a moment too soon.” Dr. LaTrell announced, with a rueful sip of brandy. “You’ve heard the Manwarings have permanently withdrawn their support from the school?”</p><p>Sidney’s eyes widened in shock. “<em>What?</em></p><p>“Oh, yes.” the president continued bitterly. “Two weeks ago, I received a call from Silas Manwaring himself. Apparently, they felt that Anders was not receiving the education he should have at our hands.” Dr. LaTrell rolled his eyes in disgust. “They’ve enrolled the boy at Radwyth, and canceled their regular donation. I’m told the family has practically quit the town. Gone to London.”</p><p>“Word on the street is it’s more serious than that.” grunted Dr. Christiansen. “I don’t usually hold with gossip, but there are some interesting rumors – that he was trying to circumvent a lawsuit of some kind - or some say that young Anders was simply getting into one scrape too many here. Perhaps they had no choice but to start afresh.”</p><p>“This is all…very shocking.” Sidney mumbled, rushing to make sense of this latest news. The disastrous trip to Willingden had put Silas Manwaring completely out of his mind. The man’s attempt to discredit Sidney over the summer had failed, and Miss Hastings – or, whoever she truly was – had disappeared. If what Miss Hastings had said was true, and Silas had purchased her an illegal visa to Egypt under a false identity – then he <em>could</em> certainly be in deep legal trouble. Sidney frowned. Was Miss Hastings’ disappearance, and the threat of what Sidney knew, enough to make the Manwarings run? Cutting losses was not generally considered a ‘Manwaring’ trait. But Silas wasn’t stupid. Was he hoping, by withdrawing from the town, to buy Sidney’s silence?</p><p>“It is a loss.” LaTrell sighed, breaking into Sidney’s tangled thoughts. “But not one that we can’t weather. The school has been through worse setbacks.” He grinned. “To be honest…I can’t say I’m completely sorry to see the back of them. And with all this renewed enthusiasm in the school, we’ll make out all right. We have you to thank for that, Dr. Parker.”</p><p>“And Miss Heywood.” Sidney said firmly.</p><p>“Ah.” Dr. LaTrell set his glass on his desk with a clink. He shot a furtive glance to Dr. Christiansen. “Yes. Miss Heywood. We might as well move on to the next subject.” </p><p>Sidney stiffened. “Our relationship, you mean?”</p><p>LaTrell nodded gravely. “Indeed, indeed. I take it…the two of you are still enjoying each other’s company?”</p><p>“We are.” Sidney replied flatly. Through the corner of his eye, he could see that Dr. Christiansen had begun absently inspecting his nails.</p><p>“Ah.” Dr. LaTrell’s mouth twitched, though not with amusement. “I see.”</p><p>“And we have kept to the terms of our original contract.” Sidney pressed on steadily. “As you asked, I completed the spring term at Radwyth, and we were discreet in whom we told about our courtship. Very few people know. Considering that she is no longer my student, we now hope to be able to conduct our relationship in a much more open way. That is what I’ve come to discuss.”</p><p>“I see…” Dr. LaTrell nodded vaguely. Lacing his thin fingers, he leaned forward over his desk. “To be perfectly frank, Dr. Parker…I was never <em>truly </em>comfortable with this arrangement. As you know, I allowed it to go forward as a personal favor to Dr. Miller – “</p><p><em>In exchange for his forced retirement. </em>Sidney thought with a pang.</p><p>“ – but my personal instinct was always to follow Browning’s code, which, as you know, <em>strictly </em>forbids student and teacher liaisons.” The president shook his head with a laugh. “In all honesty, I didn’t think the two of you would make it out of Egypt as a couple. A whole summer in the hot and the dirt, sleeping in a noisy camp, with no entertainment, and nowhere to escape each other? I can’t think of a worse environment to nurture affection.”</p><p>“And yet, here we are.” Sidney said with a forced smile. There was an edge to his voice now, and a growing sense of injustice was welling up within him. He and Charlotte had kept to the bargain. They had done their part. There would be no removal of permission now.. Sidney would not permit it.  </p><p>“Our feeling,” Dr. Christiansen said lightly, still inspecting his nails, “is that it would be best for you and Miss Heywood to continue with this course of discretion. It is a – sensitive – time for the school, as you know. With Chilcott’s scandal last year, and the loss of the Manwaring funds – Browning has greater need than ever to shore up our reputation.”</p><p>“I understand, that, Sir.” Sidney said firmly, trying to reign in his impatience. “And I give you my word, I will only ever try to support Browning’s good name. But the fact is, we would like to make plans. For our future. And I must humbly ask for the school’s permission to do that.”</p><p>Dr. LaTrell frowned. “What sort of future?”</p><p>Sidney hesitated, his heart pounding. He had not anticipated announcing to <em>both</em> his dean and the university president that he had eloped in a foreign country two weeks ago. He decided to approach the subject gently.</p><p>“If Miss Heywood and I were to…become engaged, for example.” Sidney offered, with what he hoped was a politely quizzical air. He did not expect the response that came. The two gentlemen burst into synchronized, hearty laughter.</p><p>“My dear chap, whatever for?” LaTrell chuckled. “The girl graduates in the spring, does she not? Whatever is the rush? Once she has left the school, you can do whatever you like. I would, of course, be happier if the two of you called it quits altogether until graduation.” he added, raising his brows. But then he smiled with affable condescension. “However - I recognize that the work you did over the summer has done much to support Browning through a difficult time. I have therefore decided to be more amenable on the matter.”</p><p>Sidney’s chest was heaving with suppressed emotion. He wanted desperately to lash out against this plan, and the offensive implication that he should be thanking these men for their generosity. He felt a sudden burst of longing to tell the entire truth, and to demand the right to have Charlotte recognized as his wife, come hell or high water.</p><p>"I have already proposed." Sidney announced. His words hung awkwardly in the air, and the smiles slid off the men's faces.</p><p>"Oh, dash it all..." Christiansen muttered.</p><p>"And I am formally requesting permission to announce my engagement, and marry Miss Heywood, with Browning's approval." Sidney waited what seemed an age, looking carefully from his dean to the president. At last Christiansen spoke.</p><p>"...You could put it before the board of governors next week." he suggested cautiously to LaTrell. The president sighed.</p><p>"Oh...very well." the man snapped. "I shall consider your - frankly <em>ludicrous </em>proposal, and give you my answer shortly. But I can make no promise that you will be pleased with the outcome."</p><p>“And until that time,” Dr. Christiansen piped up soberly, “we must ask that you continue to keep your relationship private. No displays of affection on Browning property, for example.”</p><p>“It would seem that this plan favors Browning’s best interests.” Sidney said, with a piercing look at the president. “I am…less convinced it has been crafted with care for Miss Heywood’s interests, and my own.”</p><p>President LaTrell began to bristle and sputter. Dr. Christiansen again stepped in to smooth over the moment.</p><p>“It may seem that way, Professor Parker.” he said, placatingly. “But in fact this plan has been carefully crafted to protect both Miss Heywood and yourself.” He paused, before continuing in a tone of forced politeness. “You are one of our most promising young professors, Dr. Parker. We should dearly hate to lose you for an infraction of rules that might easily be avoided.” He leaned back in his chair once more. “And then of course, there is the compelling issue of Miss Heywood’s scholarship.”</p><p>Sidney was caught off guard. “Scholarship? You mean the Amity?”</p><p>“No, her scholarship for tuition to the school.” Dr. Christiansen frowned in surprise. “Did you not know she is here on scholarship?”</p><p>“I…” Sidney shook his head in agony. “…No.”</p><p>LaTrell sighed impatiently. “Professor, we are a <em>private </em>university. The average student in England, sadly, could not afford the quality of our establishment. Most of our students here are extremely well-off, as you know, but a few – and Miss Heywood is one – are here on academic merit only. Her father is – what, a low-rung accountant at a country firm? And I’m afraid she cannot afford to put a foot wrong, Professor Parker. Not if she wants Browning’s continued support.”</p><p>Sidney stood, his dark eyes flashing. “I see. I understand you perfectly. And now, gentlemen, if we have concluded our business, I really must get back to preparing my courses. Good day.” He walked out of the office without a backward glance.</p><p>“Keep an eye on that one, Christiansen.” Sidney heard LaTrell mutter behind him.</p><p>“Oh, he’s a good sort, really.” Christiansen objected. “He’s ambitious, and extremely popular with the students. He has a wonderful career trajectory here. He’s not stupid, he wouldn’t risk it.”</p><p>“That may be.” LaTrell’s eyes narrowed slightly as Sidney shut the door. “But all the same – keep an eye on him.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think this will shape up to be about 15 chapters? Fifteen to twenty-ish? Thanks so much for reading! Hang in there, it won't all be struggle! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Ring. </em>
</p><p>“I’ll get it, it’s for me!” Charlotte called, rushing down the stairs to the telephone at the back of the hall. Eagerly she picked up the receiver.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>
  <em>“Hello, Charlotte? Charlotte. Gosh, it’s nice to hear your voice.”</em>
</p><p>Charlotte closed her eyes as Sidney’s deep voice washed over her, trying to imagine that they were in the same room. </p><p>“Oh Sidney, I miss you. How are you? How are your courses coming? Are you ready for term?”</p><p>
  <em>“Just about. I’ve got one or two things to tweak in my syllabi, but I’d say I’m in pretty good shape.”</em>
</p><p>“You sound absolutely exhausted.” Charlotte said, furrowing her brow with concern.</p><p>
  <em>“I’m fine, really. It’s just been a busy time. And what about you? Are you ready to jump back in?”</em>
</p><p>Charlotte shook her head and laughed. “I really don’t feel ready at all. It’s hard to believe term starts in just a few days. With so much else going on, I’ve hardly even thought about my classes.”</p><p><em>“You have a decent group of instructors.” </em>Here Sidney sounded a bit more energized. <em>“I checked your course list this morning. You’ve got Johansson, Willard, and Meyers for your core classes, all very capable and involved in the field. You’ll have a good term.”</em></p><p>“Thank you.” Charlotte smiled. “I appreciate that inside knowledge. Just one of the benefits of having a professor as my husband, I suppose!”</p><p><em>“Mmm.” </em>Again, Sidney cleared his throat. <em>“And how are things going? How are you getting on? With your parents?”</em></p><p>“That’s the best news of my day.” Charlotte could hardly contain her excitement. “<em>Mama’s come round.</em> Well…not fully, she’s still upset that we were – together – before what <em>she </em>considers a true and valid marriage – but understand, she was raised in a very traditional French catholic family, and – “</p><p><em>“I understand.” </em>Sidney said hastily. <em>“But she’s given her blessing?”</em></p><p>“Yes.” Charlotte was beaming with happiness. “I spent hours talking with her the morning after you left. I told her everything, <em>all </em>about us, from the very beginning, and she listened, she really listened. At the end of it she sighed and said that it sounded as though you truly cared for me, and that she could see I was in earnest. She said she would be happy to support a church wedding as soon as it could be arranged, and she’s keen to do it soon, to make sure everything is legal and proper. Darling, it’s wonderful!”</p><p>
  <em>“It is wonderful.”</em>
</p><p>“I think the sight of you might have helped with my argument.” Charlotte laughed.</p><p>
  <em>“And your father?” </em>
</p><p>Sidney's tone was anxious, and here Charlotte’s smile faded. “Papa is…I’ve at least gotten him to admit it was wrong of him to throw you out in the dead of night, when you were our guest.” Charlotte laughed ruefully. “My mother gave him quite a tongue-lashing over that.”</p><p>
  <em>“But he hasn’t changed his mind?” </em>
</p><p>“…No.” Here Charlotte lowered her voice. “Sidney…as I said before, I do think he’ll come round. And if my mother is willing for us to marry in England soon, I don’t think we should wait.”</p><p>“<em>All the same,” </em>Sidney muttered, <em>“…I admit I’d be grateful for the chance to defend my pride. To convince him otherwise.”</em></p><p>“We’ve barely spoken today.” Charlotte said quietly. “I’m not sure what more I can do before leaving for Browning.”</p><p>There was a long pause from Sidney’s line.</p><p>“Sidney? Are you there?”</p><p>
  <em>“I’m here.” </em>
</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>Sidney exhaled roughly. <em>“I met with the President today. And my new dean.”</em></p><p>“Dr. Christiansen?”</p><p>
  <em>“Yes.” </em>
</p><p>“How was it?” Charlotte urged him. “What did you say?”</p><p>He answered slowly. <em>“I told them that I had proposed, and that we wanted to make plans. I asked for their permission to announce our engagement formally at the university.”</em></p><p>“And?” Charlotte could hardly breathe for anticipation. “What happened?”</p><p>
  <em>“…Dr. LaTrell will take my request before the board of governors next week. He’ll give me his decision afterwards. In the meantime, we are to keep our relationship private, and avoid any sign that we are a couple while on campus. It delays our plans for the ceremony slightly. And it will mean…that we have to wait to move you into my apartment. At least until we hear back.” </em>
</p><p>“Oh.” Charlotte’s heart sank with disappointment. “Well.” She rallied. “That’s not such a long way off.”</p><p>
  <em>“I suppose so, yes.” </em>
</p><p>“And I – I still have my lease with Margie.” Charlotte said, trying to keep her tone light. “I haven’t canceled it yet. I can stay there next week, until we hear the good news.”</p><p>
  <em>“Mmm.”</em>
</p><p>Sidney sounded absent, as though he were a million miles away. “Darling…” Charlotte whispered into the phone. “What’s the matter?”</p><p>
  <em>“Nothing.”</em>
</p><p>“Sidney…” Charlotte implored.</p><p>“…<em>I just…I feel like I’ve been a bloody fool, that’s all.”</em></p><p>“Why?”</p><p>
  <em>“…Because we’d have had more options if I hadn’t rushed this. If I’d waited and sought your father’s blessing first, and then talked to the school. Then there’d be no risk of losing my position, or you losing your scholarship, or - ”</em>
</p><p>Charlotte blushed in agony, remembering that it was <em>she </em>who had initiated their post-Aswani wedding lovemaking. “You mean…you regret…”</p><p><em>“No.” </em>Sidney said quickly. <em>“No, no, never regret darling. Never. I’m sorry, I didn’t – I just wish this were easier for the both of us.</em>” He sighed in defeat. “<em>Don’t listen to this talk, I’m just – it’s just been a long day, that’s all.”</em></p><p>“You really think they’d fire you?” Charlotte whispered. “Because of me?”</p><p><em>“Actually, I don’t.” </em>Sidney mused thoughtfully. <em>“Apparently news of the find has caught hold in the county. Browning is celebrating. I don’t think LaTrell would risk taking action against one of the leaders of the find. Not yet, anyway. It would likely be an unpopular move, which could be to our advantage.”</em></p><p>“I hope to heaven you’re right.” she breathed.</p><p>
  <em>“But enough of this. I miss you.” </em>
</p><p>Charlotte smiled. Sidney did sound heartwarmingly homesick for her.</p><p><em>“Tell me everything you’ve been doing since you’ve been home in Willingden.”</em> </p><p>“You weren’t in Willingden long enough to learn there isn’t much to do here.” Charlotte laughed. “I’ve walked through the old meadows, and I bought some new wellies in town. Bright green. That’s about it.”</p><p><em>“Sounds very idyllic. Oh!” </em>Sidney spoke as though he were grinning.<em> “I have a story to share, as it happens. So, for as long as I’ve been staying in my apartment, there’s been this irritating dove that wakes me every morning, yowling and cooing outside the window at five ‘am. Well today I thought, no bride of mine is going to suffer this same torment, not if I can help it. So Fred and I -  he’s my landlord – our landlord - climbed up the tree today to have a proper look, and wouldn’t you know the bird’s made itself a veritable palace of straw and mud up there. We’d have hacked it down, but there were eggs in there, so I thought, what if we just made it a better home? To tempt it to move to another tree, perhaps the one outside the window of the neighbor who’s been stealing my newspapers. So we got a couple of pasteboard boxes, and…”</em></p><p>Sitting on a nearby sofa with a contented smile, Charlotte settled in for a long, lovely chat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry I made people so sad! These two chapters are sort of a turning point for the angst. I feel the need to say that, because 2020 has been angsty enough.</p><p>Hope everyone's doing well. Thanks for sticking with me, and for your comments and kindness. I just love this fun group of people. </p><p>- Mindy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Isn’t it exciting?” Margie chirped, wrapping her thick red scarf tighter about her neck.</p><p>“Isn’t what exciting?” Charlotte answered, stifling a yawn. It was Saturday, two days before the start of classes, and the ladies were on their way to Browning to pick up their course lists. Charlotte had arrived in Belmont only last night, after a long and weary bus ride from Willingden.</p><p>“The start of our last autumn term <em>ever</em>!”</p><p>“Unless we do graduate work.” Charlotte reminded her. But at this Margie only rolled her eyes.</p><p>“You might.” she laughed, shaking her head. “I won’t. I’m <em>finished</em> with higher education.”</p><p>“What will you do, then? When you graduate?” Charlotte asked absently. They were nearing the campus now, and her eyes were straining sharply about for any sign of Sidney. She knew he’d be there, setting up his classrooms and finalizing reading lists.</p><p>Margie shrugged. “Anything I want, I suppose. If I’m not married before I graduate, I’ll spend the whole of next year bunking with relatives and touring the continent. I have an aunt who lives in Barcelona, you know. Perhaps I’ll catch myself a gorgeous dark-eyed Spaniard.”</p><p>“I have every faith in you.” Charlotte laughed.</p><p>“Speaking of gorgeous dark eyes…” Margie lowered her voice and glanced around. “Do you know where your ‘<em>Mr. P’</em> will be this morning?”</p><p>“Probably Milton Hall.” Charlotte answered quietly. Margie was one of the few people who knew about Charlotte and Sidney’s relationship. And though Charlotte hadn’t yet told her about their elopement, the ability to talk freely about Sidney was immeasurably comforting. “He’s been in meetings all week. Apparently, the new dean is restructuring everything.”</p><p>“Is that why Sidney couldn’t come get you?” Margie asked. “From Willingden?”</p><p>“Yes.” Charlotte brushed off this last comment as quickly as she could. It was something of a tender point for her, and she was keen to move on to happier musings. “Look! There’s Anne!”</p><p>“Charlotte! Margie!” came a loud cry to their right. Anne Wilkins, a slim, brown-haired girl in their same cohort, was running towards them at top speed. The three girls embraced and laughed, talking over each other until Anne took Charlotte firmly by the hand. She was practically jumping up and down with excitement.</p><p>“<em>Everyone</em> is talking about the find, Charlotte, simply everyone. It’s so <em>thrilling! </em>Well done you, oh very well done!” Beaming, her friend continued, “And how was it? Working on a real site? With the famous Dr. Parker, nonetheless!”</p><p>“It was…quite the adventure.” Charlotte replied, smiling to herself.</p><p>“I’ll say. Golly, you’re so <em>tan.</em>” Anne continued, looking over Charlotte’s golden-brown complexion. “I suppose that’s what comes from a summer in the sun. Oh, I want to hear absolutely <em>everything.</em> Shall we meet up for lunch today? What are you doing right now? Are you off to pick up your course lists? Oh, me too. Let’s walk there together!”</p><p>Arm in arm, the girls strolled along the familiar route to Milton Lecture Hall. It was a beautiful autumn day - the kind you read about in a Whitman poem. Charlotte smiled and squinted up at the ‘splendid, silent sun, with all his beams full dazzling,’ and guessed that it was about ten o’clock. Dozens of students were milling about, locating their classrooms and purchasing last-minute supplies. The air was thick with chatter, and the bright new energy that always accompanied the start of term.  </p><p>Within minutes they arrived at the old stone lecture hall. Charlotte’s heart began to pound with anxiety, though she wasn’t entirely sure why.</p><p>“We’ll head to the office first?” Margie suggested. “Then scout out our classrooms?”</p><p>“All right.” Charlotte agreed, hitching her bag over her shoulder. The main office was on the first floor, and Sidney’s was on the second. Once they found their rooms, she could easily ditch her friends and see if he was there. She might even help him arrange his desks. The thought cheered her slightly.</p><p>“Here we are.” Anne trilled happily, leading the pack into the glass-paneled office. “Good morning, Miss Prescott!”</p><p>The kindly administrator greeted them with a smile. “Good morning, ladies. Here to pick up your course lists? Right you are.” Licking her forefingers, the old secretary began thumbing through a tottering pile of cards atop her desk. “Names?”</p><p>“Anne Wilkins, Marjorie Payne, and Charlotte Heywood.” Anne recited obediently.</p><p>“…Wilkins…Payne…Heywood…ah. Here we are!” The secretary handed them each a slip of thick yellow paper, printed neatly with course names and timetables. “If these lists require any changes, you must bring them back before the end of the day.” she instructed.</p><p>“Thank you.” Charlotte replied, glancing over her course list. <em>Professors Meyer, Johansson, and Willard. </em>Just as Sidney had said.</p><p>“Yes!” Anne rejoiced, reading speedily over her card. “I’ve got Professor Parker for Paleopathology! They say he makes that course absolutely <em>fascinating</em>. He has so many stories to tell - all his work with mummies, and whatnot. Who have the two of you got, then?”</p><p>“I took that last year.” Margie reminded her.</p><p>“Oh, right.” Anne shook her head. “Sorry. Charlotte?”</p><p>“I’ve got Meyers.” Charlotte said lightly. “I don’t have Professor Parker this year.” She began stuffing her card in her bag so as to hide her face.</p><p>“What?” Anne looked crestfallen. “No Dr. Parker <em>at all</em>? Not for anything? Blimey, I…that’s a real shame, Charlotte.” Her face suddenly brightened. “Maybe you can add, like you did with Ancient Writings last year! Why don’t we go and ask him, he might be in his office now, and – “</p><p>“Er…” Margie cleared her throat awkwardly. “Actually, he’s…”</p><p>Charlotte whipped about just in time to see Sidney enter the main office. Charlotte’s heart leapt at the sight of him, and her head began to pound. She hadn’t expected to see him so soon. He was casually attired, in tan slacks with a navy-blue sweater rolled up to the elbows. At first, he did not notice she was there – he was deep in conversation with two other professors, and was gesturing as though he were making some kind of point. Fragments of all the memories they’d shared in this building crashed over Charlotte, and for the briefest moment she felt she was once more a twenty-one-year-old Amity Scholarship hopeful, trying her hardest not to fall for Browning’s youngest, handsomest professor.</p><p>She shook herself. She was being ridiculous. As…frustrating, as their situation was, Sidney was still her husband, and she his wife. She had no reason to doubt herself in his presence, ever. No matter the current circumstance.</p><p>“Good morning, Professor Parker.” Charlotte said pleasantly.</p><p>Sidney looked over in surprise, his hand frozen in mid-air. “Char – Miss Heywood.” His dark eyes glanced quickly over her friends. “And - good morning, ladies.”</p><p>“Good morning, Sir.” Anne replied, simpering only slightly. Margie said nothing. She was staring from Sidney to Charlotte with wide eyes, and appeared to be holding her breath.</p><p>“We’ve just been picking up our course lists.” Charlotte charged on bravely.</p><p>“Of course.” Sidney said, pocketing his raised hand awkwardly. “Well that’s…good, excellent. Then, please allow me to introduce you to some of the gentlemen you’ll be learning from this year.” Turning back to his comrades, he continued, “Ladies, this is Professor Johansson – he teaches Human Evolution – and Professor Lewis, who is visiting from Radwyth. He’ll be covering our Archeological Theory courses this term.” Sidney gestured vaguely over the group of girls. “Gentlemen, may I introduce Miss Wilkins, Miss Payne – and Miss Charlotte Heywood.”</p><p>“Not the famous Miss Heywood, surely?” Johansson asked pleasantly. “The one who assisted you with the find?”</p><p>Charlotte nodded. “Pleased to meet you, Sir.”</p><p>“And I you!” Dr. Johansson effused. “I’m very lucky to have you in my course, Miss Heywood. No doubt you’ll have numerous tales of adventure to share with the rest of us.”</p><p>“I look forward to it, Sir.” she said with a polite smile.</p><p>“If you’ll excuse us ladies, we only came to pick up our mail.” Johansson strode past them towards the desk.</p><p>“No matter, we were just leaving.” Margie said hastily, steering Anne firmly out of the office.</p><p>“Hey, ouch!” Anne whispered in protest, tripping out the door. “What’s the matter with you, I – “</p><p>“Coming, Parker?” Johansson said, tapping his letters against Sidney’s chest on his way out. “We’ve got to bet back to the meeting, or Christiansen will send his bloodhounds after us.”</p><p>“I’m right behind you.” Sidney called after him, still looking at Charlotte. A few seconds later they were alone in the office lobby. The hum of the lights and click of typewriters punctuated the terribly awkward silence. Charlotte raised her brows expectantly, but Sidney said nothing. He simply chewed the inside of his cheek, as though he were looking for something to say. A hot flash of annoyance surged through Charlotte.</p><p>“Well.” she said briskly, preparing to walk past him. “I can see you’re quite busy. I’ll find out where those girls have got to.”</p><p>“Are we…” Sidney caught hold of one of her fingers as she exited, releasing it quickly before anyone saw. “…Are we still on for dinner tonight?”</p><p>For the briefest moment, Charlotte had the spiteful temptation to refuse. But something in Sidney’s carefully lowered head, his penitent, uncertain gaze, made her soften in spite of herself. The corner of her mouth crept upwards in a reluctant smile.</p><p>“…Yes.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Candles, napkins, butter dish…” Sidney muttered to himself, bustling over his small table to ensure everything was ready. The clock chimed eight. Charlotte would be here any minute.</p><p>Rubbing his hands together, Sidney surveyed his spread with pardonable pride. True, he was using his bachelor china, as he had nothing finer, and the napkins were paper, but the table had a clean white cloth, and he could boast two champagne flutes of actual crystal. A large bottle of peach juice was chilling in a bucket at the table’s side. He hoped the sight of it would make Charlotte laugh.</p><p>Sidney sniffed at the air. A sharp, unpleasant odor was curling through the room. With a stroke of horror, he realized the pan atop his stove was smoking.</p><p>“Oh, bloody…” Sidney muttered, swearing more seriously as he doused the flames around the pan. Just as he extinguished the blaze, there was a light knock at the door.</p><p>“Coming!” he called, smoothing his hair as he strode to answer it. With a deep breath, he pulled the door open. Charlotte was standing there quietly, an adorably timid smile on her face. Sidney’s breath caught as he took her in from head to toe. She looked simply stunning, in a bright blue dress made of some kind of silky material, and an embroidered white coat he’d never seen before. Her dark curls were pinned to the side, and she wore the peridot ring he’d given her on a thin silver chain around her neck. In her hands was a bottle of champagne.</p><p>“Hello.” She greeted him, holding the bottle towards him with a smile. “I’ve – I’ve brought this for tonight.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Sidney said, accepting it gratefully. “But - I thought you didn’t drink much?”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t,” she stammered, “I just - I thought you might like it, so…”</p><p>“And here - “ Sidney added, walking over to the table and pulling out his own bottle of peach juice. “Something for you!”</p><p>“Excellent!” Charlotte laughed. She still stood in the doorway, and was looking at him expectantly. After a moment, Sidney said, “Won’t you – “ he gestured in confusion. “Won’t you come in?”</p><p>“Oh.” Charlotte’s smile faded a bit. “I thought – you had said something about – sorry, you said something about carrying me over the threshold, and I – “</p><p>“Oh, right.” Sidney said, hastily walking over. “I meant after we had…but of course, I – “</p><p>“No, it’s, fine, silly really.” Charlotte said, waving her hand nonchalantly as she walked in and shut the door. “There’s plenty of time for that another day.”</p><p>She began to chat pleasantly about the setup of his sitting room, the books on his shelves, the various artifacts he’d brought back from his travels. But as he helped her out of her coat, Sidney caught the briefest glimpse of a downcast expression. Cursing himself for his earlier blunder, he determined to set the evening to rights. Kissing her sweetly, he whispered in her ear, “Welcome, darling.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Charlotte smiled and squeezed his hand. Peering behind him, she sniffed the air curiously. “It smells delicious. What are we having?”</p><p>“Ah.” Sidney walked over to his now blackened pan. “I’ve done pork chops and creamed asparagus, but I’m afraid the chops are a bit, um…<em>toastier</em> than I’d like. How does the nursery rhyme go?” he muttered, tipping some of the more charred contents into the bin. “This little piggy went to market, this little piggy burned in hell?”</p><p>Charlotte laughed – a gorgeous, silvery sound. “Something like that. Don’t worry, I don’t mind a bit of charring. Come to the table.”</p><p>Tipping the least incriminating chop onto her plate, Sidney sat down across from her with a satisfied smile. He reached for her hand under the table. “This feels right.” he murmured quietly. “Being here together.”</p><p>“And it’s lovely to be here.” Charlotte said, giving him a soft little kiss. She paused. “Although…” She began vigorously scraping butter over her bread. “It’s a relief to hear you say it. Earlier today, I thought…” She shook her head dubiously. “But never mind. It’s no matter.”</p><p>“I…know it was uncomfortable.” Sidney acknowledged gravely. “Today. In the office.”</p><p>She turned to him intently, her butter knife poised over her bread. “Yes.”</p><p>“It’s just that I was caught off guard.” he tried to explain. “I hadn’t expected to see you, and being in the company of my colleagues…it was quite…jarring.”</p><p>“Jarring?” She raised an eyebrow in confusion.</p><p>“I know what Browning wants of us.” Sidney continued, shifting uncomfortably. “And I’m…trying to meet those obligations. While not neglecting our own, of course.” He filled their glasses with their respective beverages, shrugging exasperatedly as he did so. “I’m figuring out how to do that. In some ways, it was easier when you were my student. There were legitimate reasons to keep you at a distance. But I admit it’s…always been difficult to keep a logical head where you’re concerned.”</p><p>Charlotte seemed to stiffen at this last comment. “Yes, you implied as much on the telephone.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“When you said you were worried we’d rushed.” Charlotte said matter-of-factly, now cutting up her chop without looking at him. “And that we hadn’t thought this through.”</p><p>“That’s not what I meant, I just – “ Sidney looked at her entreatingly. “Darling - in a week’s time, we’ll be able to make firm plans. I promise.”</p><p>Charlotte let out a heavy sigh. “I know.”</p><p>“Just think, we’ve secured your mother’s blessing. Soon we’ll have the permission of the school. We’ll marry formally, I’ll keep my job, you’ll keep your scholarship, and everything will be all right. You’ll see.” Sidney watched Charlotte carefully, desperate to decode the expression of her dark eyes. Her face was fixed on her plate - unreadable.</p><p>A moment later she lifted her head, and her glass. “To the start of term!” she said, with an obvious attempt at heartiness. With a slight pang of remorse, Sidney lifted his own glass and clinked it against hers. “To you, Charlotte.”</p><p>“And to Mama.” Charlotte added solemnly as she took a sip of peach juice. “Who’s informed me she’s working tirelessly to change Papa’s mind.”</p><p>Sidney chuckled heartily. “I’m liking your mother more and more.” He shook his head as he reached for a roll. “What do you think changed <em>her</em> mind?”</p><p>“A few things, I suppose…” Charlotte murmured, “Now that she has no objections to you as a person, she wants things to be tidy and proper. She’s worried I’ll get pregnant.”</p><p>Sidney nearly choked on his roll. “…Oh.”</p><p>“I’m not - ”</p><p>“I know.” he said, nodding hastily.</p><p>“Anyway,” Charlotte continued, changing the subject and biting into her chop, “I liked Johansson today. Where does he do his fieldwork?”</p><p>“Japan.” After a refreshing sip, Sidney tucked into his meal with more of an appetite. “He’s a good man. And his workload’s a bit lighter than mine.”</p><p>“Margie has him for Endangered Languages.”</p><p>“By the way, it was nice of Margie to lend you her car.” Sidney remarked, helping himself to asparagus. “What is she up to tonight?”</p><p>“No, I…” Charlotte looked at him in confusion. “I took a cab here, I presumed I’d…” After a brief pause and a look of mortified embarrassment, Charlotte rose from the table. “I suppose I shouldn't have presumed. I think...I'll go now. I should go.” she said quietly, heading towards the door. “We can talk about all of this another time.”</p><p>“Charlotte, <em>wait</em>.” Sidney said, vainly reaching for her arm as she rose. He leapt out of his chair to follow her. “I wasn’t thinking, I – this evening, this whole day hasn’t gone to plan.” He had caught up with her now. “Don't go.”</p><p>“Why shouldn’t I? I don’t live here.” she whispered, not looking at him. “Not yet. I live with Margie, remember?”</p><p>A sparkling tear was clinging to her lashes. Sidney was breathing more heavily now.</p><p>“…Charlotte<em>…” </em></p><p>She shrugged helplessly, not hearing him. “Perhaps I should – “</p><p>“<em>Charlotte</em>…<em>” </em>Sidney whispered, stepping closer. To his surprise, his hands shook slightly as he pulled her waist closer.</p><p>“…S<em>tay…”</em></p><p>She looked up at him slowly, her dark eyes uncertain. “…Is that what you want?”</p><p>The briefest moment passed between them. Suddenly, Sidney closed their distance with a kiss, one so firm it nearly caught Charlotte off balance. After a second of surprise, she inched her arms about Sidney’s neck, burying her fingers in his hair.</p><p>Their lips began to move together feverishly. A deep, almost overwhelming hunger was sharpening in both – Sidney could feel it. Charlotte’s breath was becoming more uneven, and with a ragged exhale Sidney lifted her off her feet, swaying slightly on the spot. Her pumps clattered carelessly to the floor, and turning he walked swiftly across the room. When they reached his bedroom door he let her slide gently down against it, landing her bare feet upon soft carpet. Leaning against the doorframe, Sidney began to move his mouth firmly down her neck. Her skin was intoxicatingly fragrant – sweet, like jasmine, or perhaps orange blossoms. He began gently sucking.</p><p><em>“…Sidney…I…</em>”</p><p>Charlotte let out a thrilling, eager little sigh, and with his blood truly racing now Sidney moved his hands upward over her chest, massaging and caressing as he leaned his forehead against hers.</p><p><em>“…Stay.” </em>he repeated, now trying to catch his own breath.</p><p>Charlotte’s heart was beating furiously under his hands. Her eyes looked wild, almost feverish. She turned the doorknob, and Sidney began swiftly unbuttoning her blue gown. It slid easily to the floor, and staggering into the darkened room together, Sidney pulled off his own sweater.</p><p>“So this is your room.” Charlotte whispered playfully between kisses. “How clever you are, Dr. Parker. Arranging my course list for my benefit, then cooking me dinner - all so you can get me into your bed, is that not so?”</p><p>Sidney again picked her up off her feet, wrapping her legs around his now bare torso. “It worked, didn’t it? At least <em>something’s</em> gone according to plan.”</p><p>With a coy, contrary look, Charlotte pulled her own brassiere off over her head. Sidney smiled wryly. She knew how much he enjoyed that task. She was teasing him. He responded by stripping off one of her stockings, and tossing her carefully onto the bed.</p><p>“And this is <em>our</em> room.” he corrected her. “If you don’t mind.” Even in the darkness, he could see Charlotte was smiling.</p><p>“Good. Because Sidney…I love you.”</p><p>Bending over the bed, Sidney began tenderly kissing one of her legs. As he moved gently upwards, Charlotte’s eyes closed in an expression of bliss. She reached for him, and he crawled over her, cradling her in his arms.</p><p>“I love you.” he answered.</p><p>Words now seeming unimportant, they began to move as one in the darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sidney’s eyes slowly fluttered open. A shaft of light was filtering in through his window. It danced along the far wall, dimly illuminating his room. He squinted, trying to get his bearings, when his eyes fell upon Charlotte next to him. She was resting peacefully, less than an arm’s length away.</p><p>In his bed.</p><p>Sidney smiled, almost in surprise, at finding her there in that state. There was something so strange and yet so perfectly right about it all – her slim, quiet form, already such a comforting presence in this familiar space. Then there was the sight of their clothes heaped together on his carpet, and the look of his old blue sheets tangled through her legs.</p><p><em>“Charlotte?” </em>Sidney whispered, trying to see if she was awake. But she did not stir. Her face was turned the opposite direction, and her breathing was deep and regular.</p><p><em>Still sleeping, </em>he thought.</p><p>For a moment Sidney watched the quiet rise and fall of her bare back. Rolling over himself, he let out a contented breath. Some of the tension of the last week had thankfully dissolved. For after their lovemaking, Sidney and Charlotte had talked. They had talked for hours, openly, in a way they hadn’t since their long walks along the Nile that summer. They had shared the strain of their brief separation, and the disappointing awkwardness at being back on campus together. Sidney reluctantly admitted to struggling with the conflicting the duties of husband, professor, and Amity chair. Charlotte, on the other hand, had talked more openly about how her parents’ reactions to their news had affected her. There had been more hurt there than she had previously let on. Sidney had held her a bit closer during that part of the discussion.</p><p>They had finally fallen asleep, with Sidney curled firmly around Charlotte, at about eleven or twelve. But then, in the middle of the night – it might have been three, or four o’clock in the morning, Sidney had no idea – he had half-awoken to the sound of rustling next to him. Charlotte was twisting about sleepily, perhaps trying to get comfortable in a strange new bed. Her face had ended up near his, and they had shared a drowsy little kiss.</p><p>One innocent, sleepy peck had turned into two. Then three. Then four. Sidney had started to feel a little more awake at that point, and it soon became clear Charlotte had as well, for their fifth peck quickly gave way to a series of long, passionate kisses. A minute later, after Charlotte had rolled atop him and then under him once more, Sidney had kicked off their blankets. The kissing had swiftly become blistering in its intensity, and he wanted as little between them as possible. Their movements had become wild, almost uncontrollable in the darkness.</p><p>And it was not long before this type of behavior had given way to – Sidney could help but smile at the memory – some exchanges that were new for them, and very, <em>very </em>exciting. Sidney closed his eyes, trying to savor the now hazy details. Hearing Charlotte, with her gasps and moans and cries matched only by his, meant Sidney made no effort to restrain his enthusiasm. He’d never been quite so wildly excited about <em>anythin</em>g before.</p><p>“<em>Mmm…”</em></p><p>Charlotte was stirring. Sidney turned to face her, leaning his head expectantly on his arm. After a minute her head rotated towards him. She was still lying on her stomach, a drowsy little smile crossing her face.</p><p>“Good morning.” she whispered.</p><p>“Good morning, my love.” Sidney answered, brushing a tangled curl out of her eyes. “And how are you today?”</p><p>“Very well, thank you." She kicked a leg aimlessly at her tangle of sheets, then glanced about the dim room. The blinds were still shut, but the sunlight streaming in was getting stronger. "What time is it?"</p><p>Sidney shrugged. “I’ve no idea. Nine or ten, perhaps.”</p><p>“I didn’t hear your bird.” she said, yawning slightly. “It must have relocated to its pasteboard palace.”</p><p>“Or we slept through its racket.” Sidney suggested, smiling at the thought.</p><p>“Mmm…” Charlotte turned over in the bed and stretched, arching her back and unconsciously affording Sidney the loveliest of views. “That sounds right. For truly, I’ve never been quite so exh – au- au – austed.” she said, letting out another sleepy little yawn.  </p><p>Sidney was watching her carefully, still smiling. “...I was quite surprised when you – “</p><p>“So was I.” Charlotte laughed, blushing prettily.</p><p>“No regrets, darling?” he murmured, kissing her ear. She recoiled from the tickle with a darling smile.</p><p>“None.” she replied, rubbing a hand over her eyes with a slightly dazed look on her face. “...<em>Golly, </em>that was fun…I had no idea we could feel like that.”</p><p>“Nor I, Mrs. Parker.” Sidney admitted, propping himself up on his elbow and leaning over her. He began to rapturously kiss her cheek, then her neck, then her chest.</p><p>“<em>Sidney,”</em> Charlotte laughed reproachingly as he moved over her once more. “Aren’t you worn out?”</p><p>“No.” he answered truthfully, still kissing her. Charlotte kissed him back for a moment, then closed her eyes as he continued his descent.</p><p>“Sidney…” Charlotte began, as though she were about to protest, but she said nothing further. She was breathing more deeply now. Eagerly he slid his left hand underneath her. For a few minutes he caressed her, every last inch he could find of her. A lovely bit of glisten began to appear on her chest.</p><p><em>“</em>Sidney Parker<em>,</em>” she began to pant as his free hand moved relentlessly up and down her body.</p><p>“Yes, Mrs. Parker?” he whispered.</p><p>“<em>Sidney</em>…” she began again, but her body was responding to his movements, and she seemed to be losing her train of thought. She was propped up on her elbows now, and let out another little groan as her head tilted slowly backwards.</p><p>“Yes?” he repeated, still smiling.</p><p>“If you keep doing that….” she at last managed whisper. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>“... then I<em> may never leave this bed</em>.”</p><p>That plan certainly appealed to Sidney in this moment, and he let Charlotte know it. He kissed her chest, now salty-sweet with sweat, sucking firmly at the skin there.</p><p>Charlotte sighed with pleasure, then grabbed the back of Sidney's head and pulled him in for a scorching kiss. Excitedly Sidney let his hand drift between her legs. He opened his eyes, wanting to see as well as hear her response. To his delight her face was afire with passion, but seeing the genuine weariness behind her eyes, he stopped.</p><p>“You really <em>are </em>tired.” he said, moving off of her and kissing the end of her nose. “You should rest.”</p><p>“I’m more hungry than tired.” she said, dropping back onto her side. She raised an eyebrow coyly. “We didn’t eat very much last night, remember?”</p><p>“Breakfast for two, coming right up.” Sidney said, clapping cheerfully as he leapt out of bed. He pulled on his old flannel robe, tying it loosely over his bare chest. “What do you want? Oatmeal? Eggs? I think I’ve got some pastries somewhere, and there’s plenty of tea.”</p><p>“Bring it all. Thank you.” Charlotte replied with a weary smile. She turned over in their bed, pulling the sheets atop her. For a moment Sidney paused, again enjoying the lovely sight of his wife at home.</p><p>With him.</p><p>Quietly, he closed the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*The song Sidney's singing, if you haven't heard it! It's a good one.</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1fzZ4l2H5-w&amp;ab_channel=ThisGoesHere</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sidney whistled brightly as he rummaged about the kitchen. The tile was icy cold against his bare feet, but he was in such high spirits he hardly noticed. He put the kettle on without delay and began to scour the refrigerator for something to tempt Charlotte.</p><p>“<em>I’m wild again, beguiled again…bewitched, bothered and bewildered</em>,” he sang under his breath, pulling out his meagre breakfast vittles. Sidney was usually content with a bowl of hot mush or a muffin, but the night he and Charlotte had shared seemed to call for something grander. The pop and sizzle of fried eggs soon drowned out Sidney’s cheery humming. And thankfully there were a few strips of bacon left in the icebox, though how long they’d been there he couldn’t say. He could at least congratulate himself on his rather spontaneous trip to a French patisserie earlier that week – it meant that he had two leftover pain au chocolat to warm for them in the stove. Quite a treat.</p><p>Sidney’s kettle whistled, but before he could steep the tea he was interrupted by a knock at the door. He glanced at the clock. It was barely ten, and a Sunday morning.</p><p><em>Rather an unusual time for a caller. </em>Sidney mused. Frowning slightly, he went to answer the door. To his surprise, the visitor was none other than his toothless, affable landlord, Fred Robinson.</p><p>“Fred?” Sidney greeted him in confusion, wrapping his robe more tightly about his bare chest. The autumn air was unexpectedly brisk.</p><p>“Good morning, Dr. Parker!” the old man replied cheerfully, lifting his cap. “Beg pardon Sir, I thought you’d be up and about by now. I didn’t know if – “ Fred paused as his eyes fell on something behind Sidney, in his apartment. Looking back to see what had caught his gaze, Sidney realized with embarrassment that Charlotte’s discarded blue dress lay conspicuously on his carpet.</p><p>Fred burst into hearty laughter and shook his head. “Well…that explains the, erm…<em>noises</em> I heard in the dark of night. Couldn’t for the life of me figure out what was going on, Sir. I thought it might be that old boiler acting up again, but I checked the pipes, and they were as quiet as church mice, Dr. Parker! I was all befuddled, for we’ve never heard sounds like that before, not around here, Sir!”   </p><p>“Right…” Sidney muttered, flushing. This news was both mortifying, and inexplicably pleasing to hear. “Sorry about that, Fred.”</p><p>“Oh, not to worry, Sir!” The old man said, his blue eyes twinkling. He tapped his nose with a chuckle. “Make the most of being young while you can, that’s what I always say, Sir.”</p><p>“Anything I can do for you, Fred?” Sidney asked, feeling a sudden desperate urge to change the subject.</p><p>“I’ve brought your newspapers, Dr. Parker.” Fred answered, holding out several issues that had been folded under his arm. “I was out sweeping the walk this morning, and lo and behold, that rascal from flat 23 was outside your door trying to nick them again. Well, I chased him off with my broom, I did, and I brought them in for safekeeping.”</p><p>Fred leaned in closer to Sidney, his expression deathly sober. “Perhaps it’s time, Sir.” he whispered. “To report him to the authorities.”</p><p>Sidney stifled a laugh and nodded gravely. “I’ll take care of it, Fred. Thanks very much.”  </p><p>“No trouble at all, Dr. Parker.” Fred tapped his cap with two of his fingers in a sort of salute. “And you may be interested in that article on <em>The Herald’s </em>front page, Sir.” The old man proceeded to hobble away, but turned back after only a few paces.</p><p>“And if I may say so, Dr. Parker…it’s very nice to see you looking so happy, Sir.”</p><p>Sidney stared at him blankly, unsure how to respond to this unexpectedly touching comment. After a moment he gave a slow, quiet smile. “Well...thanks, Fred. Thanks very much.”</p><p>Fred cleared his throat awkwardly and grumbled a somewhat gruffer goodbye. Shivering slightly, Sidney closed his apartment door and unfolded his issue of <em>The Belmont Herald, </em>his local newspaper. His dark eyes widened in shock as he read the prominent headline.</p><p> </p><p>B<strong>ROWNING UNIVERSITY CROWNED WITH ANCIENT GLORY</strong></p><p>
  <strong> <em>Article by James Davies, Reporter for Arts and History</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>One of England’s most lauded universities has a new accolade to hang to its name. Adding to its elite academic status, rich historical traditions, and reputation for groundbreaking scientific research, Browning can now boast one of the most significant archaeological discoveries of this last century.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And what is this jewel of a discovery? A secret vault, hidden for centuries under the base of the Abu Simbel temple in southern Egypt. This sealed and completely untouched vault, once opened, was found to reveal priceless artifacts of great historical value. Among the relics were a range of bronze weapons, sealed jars of honey and grain, beautifully preserved hieroglyphic records, and the untouched sarcophagus – yes, the sarcophagus – of a disgraced, zealous priest, thought to be the rebellious leader of a separatist movement in the region.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“We are very proud to have sponsored this dig, and to share this important historical knowledge with the rest of the academic world.” said the celebrated Dr. Phillip LaTrell, Browning’s twenty-fourth university President. “Browning has a long and prestigious history of discovery. We have no doubt there will be finds of a similar nature in Egypt in the very near future.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Community members hoping to hear firsthand about the find are cordially invited to attend Browning’s start-of-term banquet, which will be held this upcoming twelfth of November at Shirley Hall.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“All funds raised through the banquet will directly benefit our continuing research in Egypt, as well as the important work taking place at our other anthropological sites.” Dr. LaTrell confirmed. “Guests will have the unique opportunity to hear from Dr. Sidney Parker, Site Director over the Abu Simbel discovery, and will also be able to view and handle other artifacts typically kept in Browning's archival vaults.” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>In this reporter’s humble opinion, entry to such an event would certainly be worth more than its weight in gold.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sidney shook his head incredulously, re-reading the article with a growing, swirling anger. No mention of Charlotte. No mention of the Amity Scholarship Program, or their esteemed partners in Egypt. Nothing but sanctimonious, elitist, garbage reporting, no doubt instigated by the opportunistic Dr. LaTrell. He threw down the paper and paced his small sitting room in disgust.</p><p>After a minute or two of fuming Sidney paused. He began chewing the inside of his cheek, a sudden idea forming in his mind. Walking slowly to the kitchen, he picked up his telephone’s receiver.</p><p>“Operator?”</p><p><em>“Operator.” </em>replied a cool, female voice over the line. <em>“How may I place your call?”</em></p><p>“Yes, Operator - ” Sidney spoke in a carefully low voice. “I’d like to place a long-distance call, please. Churston, 72448.”</p><p><em>“Long-distance, Churston, 72448.” </em>repeated the operator. “<em>Ringing now.”  </em></p><p>“Thank you.” Sidney waited, drumming his fingers absently on the table.</p><p>
  <em>Ring. Ring. Ring. </em>
</p><p>At last, a voice broke through the crackling line.</p><p>“<em>Hello? Hello?”</em></p><p>“Antony?”</p><p>“<em>Sidney?</em> <em>Sidney, my boy, is it really you?” </em>Dr. Miller’s familiar, jolly laugh filled Sidney’s ear for the first time in months. After this week of turmoil, the sound was immeasurably comforting.</p><p>“Yes, it’s me, Antony. How are you?”</p><p>“<em>All the better for hearing you, my boy!” </em>rejoiced Dr. Miller, very loudly. The man still had a tendency to shout while on the phone. The thought made Sidney grin.</p><p>“<em>How fortunate this is, </em><em>I was just reading in The Times about your discovery!” </em>Dr. Miller continued. “<em>You and Miss Heywood’s discovery, that is. I couldn’t be prouder of the both of you, I really couldn’t. And don’t you ever retire, my boy, because take it from me, it’s not worth it! Ghastly business, retirement…home all day, stuck in the country, nothing to do but shoot ducks and smoke yourself half to death. I’ve never been so deathly bored.”</em></p><p>Sidney chuckled. “I’ll be sure to take your advice on that, Antony.”</p><p><em>“And how are things at my old alma mater?” </em>Dr. Miller continued, a little too casually to be truly convincing. <em>“Is, uh – is Dean Christensen whipping you all into shape, then?”</em></p><p>“He’s…certainly trying to make his mark.” Sidney replied carefully. “Listen, Antony – the reason I called is – “</p><p>“<em>Well, he’d better not change anything too significant, too fast, or he’ll encounter a lot of resistance from some of the old hats that were loyal to me. Johansson, for example. He’s – sorry, Sidney, I cut you off I think, you said you had something to ask?”</em></p><p>“Yes.” Sidney said, staring intently at the far wall. “Antony…I may need a favor.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following Monday, Sidney walked briskly into President LaTrell’s office suite.</p><p>“Good morning, Miss Burns.” he said cheerfully, his Sunday issue of <em>The Herald </em>tucked neatly under his arm. “Happy first day of term!”</p><p>“Mmm…” Was all Miss Burns replied, her nose buried deep in a gardening magazine.</p><p>“Is the President in?” Sidney asked, already pushing open the door.</p><p>“What?” Miss Burns looked up at him in mild distress. “Yes, but unless you have an appoint – “</p><p>Sidney shut the door behind him. President LaTrell was standing behind his desk, neatly pouring a cup of coffee. He frowned in confusion, clearly aback by this unexpected visit.</p><p>“Good morning, President LaTrell.” Sidney said pleasantly, approaching the desk. “I was wondering if I might have a word.”</p><p>Dr. LaTrell began stirring his coffee suspiciously. He raised a single eyebrow. “Did we have an appointment, Professor Parker?”</p><p>“No, Sir. But I thought, it still being quite early in the day, that I might be lucky enough to catch you in a free moment.” Sidney helped himself to a chair across from the President’s desk. And he waited.</p><p>After a bemused pause the gentleman sighed and checked his wristwatch, relenting. “…Very well. I can give you just ten minutes, Dr. Parker. First day of term, you know. Very busy day ahead. Coffee?” he continued, though he sat down without any further regard to the pot.</p><p>“No, thank you.”</p><p>“What’s this all about, then?” LaTrell again referenced his watch.</p><p>“That.” Sidney said flatly, tossing his newspaper onto the desk between them. “I found your article to be a very interesting read, Sir. I wasn’t aware that I was speaking at any dinner. Typically, the administration includes professors in such decisions.”</p><p>President LaTrell’s mouth twitched in annoyance. “Yes…well, there was some necessity to publicize the event early. I must thank you in advance for your compliance. Your presentation will be a great draw, I believe, and the funds raised will bring innumerable benefits to your department - as I’m sure you are aware. You needn’t prepare a long lecture – simply give an overview of your summer, and a description of the artifacts the guests will see at the end of the banquet.”</p><p>“And you intend to let your patrons – “ Sidney referenced the article in disbelief. “ –  ‘handle previously discovered artifacts, typically kept in Browning’s vaults?’ <em>You cannot be serious</em>, President LaTrell. No professor in the Anthropology department would ever consent to it.”</p><p>President LaTrell shifted uncomfortably, still stirring his coffee. “And why is that?”</p><p>“Because the archive is only ever entered by a select few,” Sidney said forcefully. “Professors, who have been trained to handle the very frailest antiquities. We wear <em>gloves</em>, and depending on the relics, masks and cloth coverings. Some of our items are kept in special, climate-controlled rooms to preserve their organic structure. Letting them be handled by the layperson, exposing to all kinds of skin oils, dead cells, sweat, smoke, drink – and of course, the careless behavior of a bunch of half-drunk guests – “</p><p>“Very well, very well.” Dr. LaTrell snapped impatiently. “Just get me a couple of sturdy Grecian pots to put on some pedestals, then. Was there anything <em>else</em>?”</p><p>“Yes.” Sidney leaned forward in his chair. Though his voice was quiet, his dark eyes flashed with anger. “I noticed Miss Heywood’s contributions were not noted anywhere in this article. I can only assume you’ve not invited her to present at the banquet? Or even attend?”</p><p>Dr. LaTrell again raised a cold eyebrow, waiting for Sidney’s next point. “Correct.”</p><p>“May I remind you,” Sidney said, trying to reign in his temper, “that it was Miss Heywood who first found the map to the vault? She then assisted me in deciphering it, and excavating the site, and cataloguing the artifacts, and – “</p><p>“Yes, I’m sure she was very helpful.” Dr. LaTrell said, standing and checking his wristwatch once more. “But I regret that, for the time being at least, her role in the project must be slightly diminished. For the good of the department, of course. The fact is, if – “</p><p>“<em>Why?”</em> Sidney demanded through gritted teeth, jumping to his feet. “She’s a part of the department, isn’t she? We’d never have found the vault if it weren’t for Charlotte, and I insist that she – “</p><p>“Dr. Parker.” the President cut in, his face purpling with indignation. “You seem to be forgetting a few vital facts. Let me re-acquaint you with them at once. This university – “ he pounded his fist on the desk in annoyance – “is a temple of learning, yes. But it is also a <em>business</em>. A business that was almost bankrupted during the war. Some typically reliable sources of revenue disappeared, and our rising tuition fees resulted in lower enrollment in a post-war era. Our coffers have suffered, Dr. Parker. And that means that I need you to pull your weight, come to the bloody event, say a few words about the vault, shake hands with Belmont’s rich and famous, and subdue, if you can, your self-righteous indignation. Like it or not, we are <em>reliant </em>upon the benefactors in our community. It is a crucial connection that cannot be risked.”</p><p>“Be honest in it, then!” Sidney said firmly. “Highlight our partners in Egypt, and the contributions of the Amity Program. And give Charlotte the credit she is due.”</p><p>“Dr. Parker,” President LaTrell breathed, as though trying to calm himself. “Do you think families like the DeWitts, and the Campions, and the Pillards, and the Beauforts, would look kindly on us if they knew I’d allowed a professor and a young student to travel alone, halfway across the world, while engaging in a scandalous romantic tryst that continues to this day?” Dr. LaTrell’s tone had risen throughout his argument, and he was looking at Sidney with undisguised dislike.</p><p>“Our relationship was sanctioned by the university,” Sidney objected in anger, “and – “</p><p>“Only under duress!” LaTrell spat, pointing a shaking finger. “I’d never have agreed, if not for - you may be a young, liberated, free-thinking renegade, but the deep pockets in our community are not. Belmont’s a <em>traditional </em>town, Parker. Built on traditional values. And a liaison between a professor and a young student will <em>never </em>be looked on kindly, no matter your feelings for each other, no matter the university paperwork that supported your courtship, no matter, no matter, <em>no matter.</em>”</p><p>Sidney fumed, his chest rising and falling with rapid breaths. When he spoke, his voice was almost inaudible.</p><p>“…Meaning…” he began quietly. “…you never truly intended to put my case before the board of governors.”</p><p>LaTrell looked taken aback for a moment. But then his face steeled with cold resolution.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Sidney nodded slowly, his face relaxing into an expression of almost eerie calm.</p><p>“…Very well.” He pocketed his hands. “Then you have my resignation.”</p><p>Dr. LaTrell laughed sharply. “Don’t bandy threats with me, Dr. Parker. I have little humor for it this morning.”</p><p>“I’m not threatening. I’m resigning.” Sidney said, so quietly and so gravely that Dr. LaTrell’s amused expression dissolved into one of faint panic.  </p><p>“<em>Resigning?” </em>he spat. “On the first day of term? Have – have you completely lost your mind?”</p><p>“Not at all.” Sidney said, gathering up his newspaper. “The way I see it, resigning solves several of my problems. Charlotte and I can announce our engagement and marry, without risking scandal to the school, the loss of her scholarship, or the damage of her reputation. It’s not an ideal situation for Browning, I grant you, but I’m sure Johansson and Meyers wouldn’t mind taking on my classes. For extra pay, of course.”</p><p>“Don’t be a fool!” LaTrell protested. “Do you think there are open professorships around every corner?" He snarled unpleasantly. "I know what Junior Professors earn. You can’t have much put by. You’ll be a pauper by December.”</p><p>“I have a <em>little</em> put by.” Sidney objecting with a half-smile. “Some savings from my military days. And I don’t intend to be idle. You remember Dr. Antony Miller, of course?”</p><p>LaTrell flinched at the name. “Yes?”</p><p>Sidney calmly picked a string off his sleeve, taking his time before answering. “He’s not enjoying retirement as much as he’d hoped, it would seem. So he and I have hatched a plan. We’re putting together a traveling lecture series. We’ll tour universities throughout the region, giving presentations at forums, symposiums, perhaps even businesses and private events. For a fee, of course.”</p><p>“They’ll pay you a pittance.” LaTrell sneered.</p><p>“Maybe.” Sidney smiled. “But it’ll be something. And it won’t be forever, of course. Just until I can make inquiries for other positions. Antony has contacts at most major universities, you know.”</p><p>LaTrell suddenly turned his back on Sidney and busied himself with the coffee pot. From the shaking of his hand, Sidney gathered that the President was too enraged for further dealings. He took that as his dismissal.</p><p>“You’ll have my letter of resignation on your desk by this evening.” Sidney promised, turning to leave. “Good day, President.”</p><p>After he had gone only a few paces, he heard LaTrell say slowly, “You’re making a grave mistake, young man.” Setting down his cup with a clatter, he demanded, “And what do you expect me to do about the banquet?”</p><p>“Ask Charlotte to come.” Sidney said, smiling with his hand on the door. “She’s actually a very engaging presenter. And it was her find, after all.”</p><p>Without another word, he left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You did <em>what?</em>” Charlotte cried in disbelief.</p><p>“<em>Shhhh</em>…” Sidney whispered, nearly laughing out loud as he glanced around. “You don’t want to bring Mr. Prewett down on us, do you? He loves to lurk in the bookshelves to catch miscreants. It's his idea of fun.”</p><p>They were sitting at a small round table in the center of the old stone library. Sidney had suspected where Charlotte would be the first night of term, and sure enough, he had found her at her usual desk behind a tottering pile of textbooks. He was now settled comfortably next to her, his knee pressed against hers under the table.</p><p>“You <em>resigned?” </em>Charlotte whispered sharply, pushing aside the lengthy translation she was working on. “Without <em>telling me</em>?”</p><p>“Only because I knew you’d object.” Sidney replied carefully. “I knew you’d think – I don’t know, that I’d fallen on my sword for us or something – “</p><p>“Because you <em>have.” </em>she said in agony.</p><p>“Not at all.” Sidney insisted. “<em>Think about it</em>. We can have an English wedding ceremony as soon as we like. You’ll keep your scholarship. I’ll have paid work, and be working with Antony, nonetheless. You can move into my flat, and stay there while you finish school. We’ll be apart when I’m lecturing, which is unfortunate - but I’ll be back regularly, and we can telephone each other whenever we’d like.” His voice was sincerely eager now. “I’ll get a new professorship somewhere, I know I will, and once you graduate we can move wherever we’d like. It’s ideal.”</p><p>“But Sidney…” Charlotte whispered, staring at him with concern. “You love Browning.”</p><p>“I love a lot of things.” he answered, taking her hand under the table.</p><p>“Sidney,<em>”</em> she protested more firmly, “you <em>love </em>Browning.”</p><p>He sighed reluctantly. “…The campus, yes. The students, yes. My department and colleagues, absolutely. But the Administration - ” Sidney wrinkled his nose in distaste. “ - I’m afraid I’ve rather soured on the Administration.” He turned gravely towards Charlotte. “…And I’ve never felt comfortable with what they did to Antony – forcing him out for a cheaper hire." He winced. "The way Antony sacrificed his job, to give us a chance together.”</p><p>“No.” Charlotte agreed sadly.</p><p>“This plan, this lecture series – “ he began rubbing Charlotte’s hand under the table, causing a few students passing by to stare at them uncomfortably. Sidney found he couldn’t care less about this attention. “ – it just feels right.” He pressed on determinedly. “This makes <em>all </em>of it right, don’t you see?”</p><p>“But suppose Dr. LaTrell were to come round?” Charlotte mused. “Suppose we got the university’s blessing, and could marry officially, with you keeping your job at Browning. Surely there’s still a chance?”</p><p>“Even so - would our problems then be over?” Sidney asked, nodding in the direction of two girls now staring and giggling at them from behind a bookshelf. “Suppose we married this week, with the school’s blessing, and with most of the campus still ignorant to the fact we’d been together a year. What would your friends think? What would your professors think? What’s the first thing that would come to their minds?”</p><p>“…A shotgun wedding.” Charlotte lamented. Judging by her expression, she could tell Sidney was right.</p><p>“You know what they say about rumors and wildfire - the gossip, untrue as it is, would spread, and you'd never get fieldwork. I’ve gone over it a hundred times.” he said, leaning a bit closer. “This is our best chance. And we should take it.”</p><p>“I just…hate that you’re doing this for me.” she whispered in anguish.</p><p>“For us.” Sidney corrected her, standing with a smile. “I don't hate it. As I said, it just feels right. Anyway, I’ve got to run. I still need to drop off my letter of resignation, and then I should probably make an appearance at the back-to-term department social. Normally it’s just punch and sandwiches, but Dr. Christensen is making quite a thing of it this year. It being his first term as Dean.” A sudden thought struck him. “Do you want to come along? I’m sure spouses and significant others are welcome.”</p><p>“Does Dean Christensen know you’re resigning?” Charlotte probed.</p><p>“Not that I know of.”</p><p>“Then I’ll stay here.” she said, reopening <em>Tamil: A Comprehensive Guide to India's Oldest Language </em>with a slight frown. “You’ll have <em>quite</em> enough drama on your hands without me attending.”  </p><p>“Right, then. I’ll only be a moment.” Sidney backed away slowly, smiling at the familiar image of Charlotte behind a fortress of books - and the sudden memory of him stumbling upon the intriguing, unsettlingly attractive Miss Heywood, sitting at that same desk, exactly one year before.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a quick one today! More story to come. Thanks for reading!</p><p>- Mindy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sidney shivered slightly as he walked towards the President’s office. Though it was only September, a chill wind was winding through the campus. Sadly, his old wool coat, which predated even his army days, was providing little insulation. Flipping the collar of it upwards, he cut a path behind the mathematics building to avoid the worst of the gusts.</p><p>As Sidney walked through the sleepy little campus, a pang of wistfulness overtook him. The stately buildings on either side of him felt like old friends. And despite the assurances he’d given Charlotte, he could not deny a sharp remorse at leaving them. For Browning was truly a beautiful place, a rare gem of a campus unlike any he’d seen. It was small, but its minute size bred intimacy and community. It was aged, but gorgeously constructed in the gothic style. And most pleasingly of all, it was thickly surrounded by an ancient, tangled forest (a rare feature in heavily domesticated England).</p><p>To some extent, Sidney had measured his life by the growth of those wizened trees. He’d arrived at Browning as a timid boy, just fifteen years old, with a recently widowed father and distantly settled brother his only family to speak of. Browning had quickly become his new home, in some ways his true home. It had embraced him, and nurtured him. The professors – Dr. Miller in particular - had taken particular note of that reclusive but ambitious youth, mentoring him with special care and attention. The education he’d received had filled him with direction and purpose, and a zeal for life. In a sense, it had saved him.</p><p>Sidney shook himself. These were fanciful imaginings. Browning had been an important chapter of his life, of course - but it was just a chapter. There was more to live, more to discover, and this time he would do so with Charlotte by his side. Clutching his carefully typed resignation letter to his chest as a kind of talisman, he pushed open the old Hall door.</p><p>The President’s building was largely deserted. A few custodians were buffing the black marble tiles, but no administrators could be seen wandering the halls. This was hardly surprising, as it was nearing eight o’clock now. Sidney took the stairs to the President’s office two at a time, eager to complete his task. The fluorescent bulbs flickered slightly as he approached the presidential office suite. Entering, he found the space likewise deserted. Miss Burns had surely left her desk hours ago. Sidney was about to lay his letter in her inbox, but quickly thought better of it. Such a task, in the care of the indolent Miss Burns, might never be attended to.</p><p>He glanced at the president’s door, and noted to his surprise that it had been left slightly ajar.</p><p><em>Excellent. </em>Sidney thought. <em>A direct delivery. </em>He entered the room with some purpose, intending to leave his note safely on the President’s desk. The place was completely dark, surprisingly so, and for a moment Sidney squinted to get his bearings.</p><p>A large mass shifted behind the desk. Sidney startled at the sight, nearly crying out in alarm. Instinctively he reached for a pistol near his thigh – one he hadn’t carried since the end of the war. He panicked as his fingers grasped only air, and immediately his mind went to the heavy blunt objects in the room, to potential escape routes, to calculating the distance from the window to the pavement below. Adrenaline surged through him, as did a terrible sense of foreboding he hadn’t felt since his last mission in Warsaw, when a planned raid of a Nazi stronghold had turned -</p><p>“<em>What the –</em> what is the meaning of this!” roared an uncomfortably familiar voice. “What the devil are you <em>doing here</em>, Dr. Parker!”</p><p>The dark shape was Dr. LaTrell. He was standing behind his desk, and hastily snapping shut a file.</p><p>“Excuse me, Sir.” Sidney said evenly, though his heart continued to race. His alert muscles began to ease with relief. With some determination, he pulled his mind away from Warsaw. “…I didn’t know you were in here.”</p><p>“And that gives you leave to barge into my office, at this hour of night?” LaTrell hissed, quickly stowing his file in a desk drawer and locking it. He spoke angrily, but his face was strangely ashen. “What do you mean by it, eh? Explain yourself at once, Sir!”</p><p>“I beg your pardon, Dr. LaTrell.” Sidney said, still working on calming his breathing. He walked slowly over to the President. “But I neglected to deliver my letter of resignation earlier this evening. I thought it best to leave it directly on your desk, if possible, and I noticed your door was slightly ajar. Forgive me for startling you, Sir.”</p><p>“Ah…” LaTrell coughed irritably, holding out his hand for Sidney’s letter. “Very well, very well. Give it here, then. I’ll see to the details.”</p><p>Sidney handed it to him obediently, but his eyes continued to glance over the darkened room – moving from LaTrell’s curiously pale face, to the notably unlit lamps, to the sight of the President depositing his desk key quietly in his pocket.</p><p>“Was that all?” LaTrell probed impatiently. He seemed to have regained some of his pompous manner.</p><p>“Yes, Sir.”</p><p>“Be off with you, then.” LaTrell grunted, picking up a second file atop his desk and flipping through it absently.</p><p>“Good night, Sir.” Sidney murmured, quietly exiting the room. He received no reply.</p><p>He barely noticed his walk to the department social. His brain was full of this odd exchange with the President, and only after he had entered the professor’s lounge did he have any consciousness of where he was.</p><p>“There’s the man of the hour!” cried Dr. Johansson excitedly, seeing Sidney and pulling him into the room’s center. “Three cheers for our marvelous Dr. Parker, and our scholarship recipient Miss Heywood, of course.”</p><p>“Hear, hear! Cheers!” cried the uncharacteristically boisterous crowd of professors, brandishing tumblers of whisky and scotch. Sidney was apparently much tardier to this celebration than he’d thought. He nodded with embarrassed gratitude, trying to find an empty seat and slip out of view. But Johansson still had him fast by the shoulder.</p><p>“A discovery that has taken the academic world by storm!” the red-faced Dr. Johansson continued. “An untouched find, a beautiful, <em>complete </em>find! Well, gentlemen? What do we say to that?”</p><p>“To Dr. Parker, and to Browning!” the professors slurred in surprising unison. They again began brandishing their drinks with fervor.</p><p>“Thank you, gentlemen.” Sidney said loudly, holding up a hand and nodding. He prayed this gesture would be enough to quiet their attention, and gratefully it seemed to work. Within a minute the professors had shifted their regard to the large platters of food arrayed in every direction.</p><p>Sidney’s eyes widened at the sight of their fare. The typical spread of sandwiches and biscuits had been replaced by steaming trays of ham and roast beef. Vats of creamed spinach and boiled potatoes lined one end of the room, while a tempting display of cream horns and custard tarts took up another. Gleaming bottles of alcohol, now mostly empty, were carelessly strewn about. The group was almost unrecognizable. His typically reserved colleagues were singing boisterously, and smoking, and placing bets on a pair of racing cockroaches they’d found in a corner. The only man <em>not </em>seeming to enjoy himself, oddly enough, was the newly anointed Dean Christensen. He was sitting alone, his arms folded and his expression decidedly grim. Sidney walked over.</p><p>“I must congratulate you, Dr. Christensen!” Sidney said loudly over the chaos. “I’ve never seen such a merry gathering. At least not at Browning.”</p><p>“What? Oh, yes.” the Dean nodded blandly. “Thank you, Dr. Parker.”</p><p>“And this certainly makes for a nice change from punch and shortbread.” Sidney continued, looking over the trays of food with a frown. “However did you manage it?”</p><p>“Is it true you’re resigning?” Dr. Christensen asked unexpectedly, his expression still grim. The dean had lowered his voice to a dull murmur, and was now watching Sidney expectantly. After a moment’s pause, Sidney nodded in surprise.</p><p>“I had planned to tell you tomorrow, Sir.” he said quietly, taking a seat next to the dean. “As it is, I only told the President this morning.”</p><p>“Yes, and he notified me this afternoon. Leaving to get married, is that not so?” Dr. Christensen asked stiffly.</p><p>Sidney chose his next words very carefully. “I…must apologize for putting you in this difficult staffing position, Dr. Christensen. I would be happy to recommend a replacement candidate, although you may prefer to distribute my courseload among existing staff. I believe Dr. Meyer would be happy to – “</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry about that, we’ll manage.” Dr. Christensen said crisply. He let out a deep sigh. “I don’t like it, but…I can’t say I’m entirely unsympathetic. I just hope you know what you’re doing.”</p><p>Sidney smiled. “I believe I do. Thank you, Sir.”</p><p>“Mmm.” Dr. Christensen continued his unhappy monitoring of the party. Sidney, meanwhile, continued watching the Dean.</p><p>“…Excuse me, Dr. Christensen.” he said after a few minutes’ silence. “But - is something the matter?”</p><p>Dr. Christensen looked at Sidney shrewdly. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“It’s just that you don’t seem to be in a particularly celebratory mood.” Sidney continued. “It’s a shame, for it is your party, after all.” This was all very carefully done – his calm query, the casual glance about the room, the patient waiting for a response. He turned to the Dean with interest.</p><p>Dr. Christensen sighed. “Oh, I don’t see why I shouldn’t tell you. You’ll all know, soon enough.” He slouched his shoulders unhappily. “Apparently, the Anthropology department budget has been cut by one third. As ever, Browning is having difficulty making ends meet.”</p><p>“But I thought we’d met our department goal.” Sidney said in surprise. “As a result of the new donations pouring in?”</p><p>Christensen laughed mirthlessly. “Apparently, that made us ripe for the plucking. Other departments have not been so lucky in their fundraising. The chemistry building, I take it, has desperate need for new plumbing and wiring. Some of our funds have been allocated to cover those urgent costs.” He scratched his head glumly. “I only found out about the change today.”</p><p>“From LaTrell.” Sidney said, frowning.</p><p>“Yes. Of course, I’d already engaged the caterers by then…” Christensen gestured unhappily over their expensive vittles. “It will mean no Christmas bonuses for this lot, unfortunately. But let them have their fun now. We can talk harsh realities tomorrow morning.”</p><p>Sidney’s brain was positively buzzing at this latest news. He stood. </p><p>“Excuse me, Dr. Christensen.” he said. “I hate to duck out early, but I promised Charlotte I wouldn’t be gone long. Good evening.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sidney nearly ran back to the library, which was completely deserted now that it was half past eight. With relief he found Charlotte was still at her desk. She was now deeply engrossed in <em>The Dialects of Pre-Colonial Africa, </em>and looked up in surprise as he approached her.</p><p>“Back already?” she asked, smiling. “I thought you might have – “ Her smile dissolved. “Sidney, what’s the matter? You do look odd.”</p><p>“I don’t know.” he replied honestly, taking a seat next to her.</p><p>“What is it?” she insisted. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing. Probably nothing.” He shook his head. “It’s just…I had a strange run-in with President LaTrell. In his office. He was all alone, in the darkness – “</p><p>“Sorry?” Charlotte said, wrinkling her nose in confusion.</p><p>“Alone, in the dark, in his office.” Sidney explained. “He was looking through some files, and was clearly furious that I’d interrupted him.”</p><p>“You must have startled him.”</p><p>“I suppose so.” Sidney stroked his chin. “But why was he even there? All alone, after hours, when everyone else had gone?”</p><p>“Perhaps he had work to catch up on?” Charlotte suggested cautiously.</p><p>Sidney only shook his head. “I don’t think so.”</p><p>“Then…you think he was up to something…untoward?” Charlotte deducted. She looked intently at him, clearly unconvinced, and with a reluctant sigh Sidney shook his head.</p><p>“…I don’t know.” he admitted. “There was just something…and then I spoke to Christensen, and I found out that LaTrell cut the department budget by a third today. All of this taken together, it’s just…very odd.”</p><p>“Perhaps he had to cut the budget, because you’re leaving.” Charlotte mused aloud. “He can't count on your notoriety anymore, to bring in revenue.”</p><p>“Perhaps…” Sidney again stroked his chin. “…His lamps…why wouldn’t he take the trouble to light his lamps? Surely the man could barely see what he was doing?”</p><p>Charlotte studied his face for a moment, then shut her volume with a snap.</p><p>“Come on.” she said under her breath. She began hastily packing her bag.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Sidney asked, helping her gather her materials.</p><p>“If you say something’s going on, then that’s good enough for me.” she murmured, now buttoning a red wool coat over her dress. She pulled on a white beret over her curls.</p><p>“Come with me.” she whispered, taking his hand and leading him out of the library.</p><p>“Where are we going?” he inquired in a hoarse whisper.</p><p>“Didn’t you ever explore campus by night?” she teased, her brown eyes dancing merrily. “During your wayward youthful years here? Night exploring is classic entertainment at Browning. If the cinema’s not showing any good films, or the shops have closed up early, or the students are tired of the pubs, then they amuse themselves by wandering about in search of unlocked classrooms.”</p><p>Sidney was about to answer that he’d unfortunately <em>not </em>been one of those wayward explorers, when Charlotte suddenly released his hand. She was walking faster now, cutting the same path he’d taken an hour earlier. Sidney doubled his speed to keep pace with her.</p><p>“Some of the custodians aren’t very diligent,” she whispered over her shoulder. “And luckily for us, I know <em>exactly </em>which buildings tend to remain open at the end of the day.”</p><p>“Charlotte, where are we going?” Sidney called. He feared he knew, but hoped he was wrong. They were nearing the President’s Hall, which now looked completely abandoned. A few green safety lamps glowed eerily in the windows.</p><p>“You’ve definitely resigned?” she asked, pausing on the entry stairs.</p><p>“Yes.” he answered, somewhat skeptically.</p><p>“Good.” Charlotte pushed open the Hall door. “Because if we were caught, you’d be fired.”</p><p>“Meaning if <em>you’re </em>caught, you’ll be expelled?” he protested, bounding after her into the building.</p><p>“What of it?” she replied, now tripping lightly up the stairs. “I’d transfer to a new school, just like you. Sidney, if you think I’m letting you take all of the risks for us, you’ve got another thing coming.”</p><p>“We shouldn’t be here.” he objected, though his protests were less pronounced now. He glanced around the darkened building. It was definitely empty. And despite his better judgment, his curiosity at this venture was growing.</p><p>“LaTrell’s hiding something.” Charlotte insisted, now beckoning him into the President’s Suite. “You'll never be happy until you know what it is, I know you won't. We're doing this for the good of Browning, and the Department. Let it be your parting gift to them.”</p><p>She crossed the lobby and tried LaTrell’s office door. The knob rattled.</p><p>“Locked, of course.” Sidney murmured, more disappointed than he'd let on.</p><p>Charlotte pulled a hairpin out of her curls, holding it up to him expectantly.</p><p>“…What?” He frowned in confusion. “You think I can open it? Just like that?”</p><p>She tilted her head impatiently. Her expression was adorably berating.</p><p>Almost against his will, Sidney’s mouth curled into half a smile. He glanced around the empty lobby, then sighed.  </p><p>“…Give it here, then.”</p><p>She handed it over happily. Sidney knelt, inserting the hairpin into the lock’s opening. After a few sharp twists and twitches, he heard a satisfying, familiar ‘<em>Click.’</em></p><p>The office door swung open, and Sidney looked slowly up at Charlotte.</p><p>“…Let’s go.” she whispered firmly, walking past him. With a final furtive look behind them, Sidney followed and closed the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Close the blinds.” Sidney whispered urgently, locking the office door behind them. Charlotte did so at once, keenly aware of the revealing windows on either side of them. Sidney, meanwhile, strode directly to the president’s desk.</p><p>Once Charlotte had safely covered the panes, Sidney switched on a single, green-shaded lamp. It cast a strange shadow over the room. An carved ebony falcon, perched on a pedestal near the door, looked eerily menacing and lifelike in its light. Though this break-in had been her plan, for a split-second Charlotte lost her nerve. She kept her eyes fixed upon the office door, convinced someone would apprehend them at any second. She was about to suggest they abandon the scheme altogether, when she heard Sidney swear under his breath.  </p><p>“Blast. This thing is ancient.” he muttered. He was already kneeling next to the desk and attempting to pick open its set of locked drawers. “Brass tumblers. Quite awkward to – get around.” He grunted slightly with the effort.</p><p>“Is that where President LaTrell hid the file?” Charlotte whispered, her curiosity getting the better of her.</p><p>“Yes.” Again Sidney twisted the hairpin, with no success. Finally, after several minutes’ concerted effort –</p><p>
  <em>Click. </em>
</p><p>“Got it.” he whispered triumphantly. Charlotte walked over eagerly as Sidney slid open the drawer. It contained rows upon rows of neatly organized files.</p><p>“But how will we know which one he was looking at?” she asked, her eyes still straining nervously towards the door.</p><p>“It was that one.” Sidney said, pointing to a particular folder with such certainty that Charlotte looked up at him in amazement.</p><p>“Look.” he whispered excitedly. “It’s been put back in a hurry.”</p><p>Charlotte looked at it once more, at first discerning nothing remarkable. But leaning a little closer, she too could see that the file was the tiniest bit raised. Sidney pulled it out eagerly.</p><p>“Department budgets.” he announced, his dark eyes flashing with triumph. He tilted the file towards the lamplight and began rifling through its contents. “Ledgers for Physical Sciences, Mathematics, Arts and Humanities…”</p><p>“Poor Dean Staley.” Charlotte murmured, noting that last department’s depressingly small sum.</p><p>“…and Anthropology!” Sidney announced, apparently not hearing her. He held the all-important paper in front of them both.  </p><p>“Cut by a third, as Dr. Christiansen said.” Charlotte noted, pointing towards the recent reductions.</p><p>“Mmm.” Sidney’s eyes were quickly scanning the page, looking for the slightest hint of a figure out of place. Charlotte, meanwhile, was thumbing through the other budgets with interest.</p><p>“Sidney…” Charlotte said slowly.</p><p>“Mmm?”</p><p>“Where did Dr. Christiansen tell you the department money was being reallocated?”</p><p>“Repairs for the Chemistry building, or some such thing.” Sidney said, now returning his attention to Charlotte. “Why?”</p><p>“Because <em>all </em>of the budgets have been cut.” she said, spreading them in front of him on the desk. “Chemistry’s, too. Look – it’s not just ours, major cuts have been made across the board, in all of the departments. And all the reductions carry the same footnote – ‘Transfer to IDF.’ What could that mean?”</p><p>“Interdepartmental Discretionary Fund.” Sidney said, pulling out a second file he’d clearly noticed earlier.</p><p>“IDF.” Charlotte repeated in a low voice, taking the file from him with interest. She opened it. “…Gosh…”</p><p>“What is it?” Sidney said eagerly. “What do you see?”</p><p>Charlotte shook her head. “It’s another ledger, with all kinds of withdrawals. But nothing particularly suspect.” She frowned as she read out several line items. “New telescopes, replacement furniture, snow removal – “</p><p>“Water main break repair, chalkboards, stone masonry work on the bell tower.” Sidney continued, reading over her shoulder. His disappointment was obvious. This ledger was as dry a piece of accounting as either had ever seen.  </p><p>“It must be some kind of…rainy-day fund for the school.” Charlotte explained, thumbing through past years of withdrawals. “A safety net, to cover unplanned expenses.” She looked up at Sidney hesitantly. “It…it would make sense for the President to cut department budgets in that case, wouldn’t it? To give the school some liquid assets, that can be realized in case of emergencies? Or urgent department requests?”</p><p>“Mmm.” was Sidney’s only reply. He frowned unhappily, his jaw somewhat tense.</p><p>“There doesn’t seem to be anything out of place.” Charlotte whispered. “Perhaps we should go now.” But instead of moving towards the door, she stepped closer to him. The feel of his strong shoulder against her back was very comforting, she found, and she was in no rush to leave its steady warmth.</p><p>Sidney sighed in frustration. “…It just doesn’t make sense. Why would he rush to hide this? Why, Charlotte?” He shook his head. “Something’s wrong, I can feel it. I don’t know what, but…something.”</p><p>Charlotte leaned her head against Sidney’s chest, thinking hard. As the clock chimed nine, her eyes flitted to the shrouded windows. She knew the campus outside was practically deserted. Despite her anxieties at being here, she had to admit that the danger of their being discovered was decreasing by the minute.</p><p>“You really think he’s up to something?” she whispered.</p><p>“…Yes.”</p><p>“Then settle in, Captain Parker.” Charlotte murmured, determinedly pulling open another set of files. “We’ll find whatever he’s hiding, even if we have to go back to the founding charter.”</p><p>Sidney caught Charlotte’s hand, pulling her towards him for a long, slow kiss. He rested his free hand against the back of her neck. The skin there tingled longingly as he smiled down at her.</p><p>“…Thank you.” he whispered.</p><p>*****</p><p>After two hours of hard research, they had still found nothing remarkable. Both were now sitting on the floor, with stacks of old papers scattered around them. Charlotte was curled up against Sidney’s chest and wearily reading through old university budgets. Sidney’s thumb absently stroked her legs, sometimes wandering under the hem of her skirt, while his free hand flipped through a ledger. He hadn’t turned a page in some time. Charlotte wondered if he, like her, found himself dazedly reading the same lines over and over again.</p><p>“Nearly midnight now.” Charlotte said, yawning widely and closing a thick volume of sums.</p><p>“Find anything?” Sidney asked hopefully.</p><p>“Nothing. All I’ve learned is Browning’s been running on a deficit, which is hardly surprising. Since 1938, it seems.”</p><p>“Before the war?” Sidney frowned. “Odd.”</p><p>Charlotte looked at him curiously. “Why?”</p><p>He shrugged, then stroked his chin. “Because Dr. LaTrell said the war nearly bankrupted Browning. He didn’t mention any other financial – “ Sidney’s eyes suddenly lit up. “What year did you say the deficit started? <em>What year?” </em></p><p>“1938.” Charlotte turned around to face Sidney, but he was hurriedly shifting through the stack of papers at their side.</p><p>“1942, 1940, 1939…here it is! 1938.”</p><p>“Here what is?” she pressed him eagerly, now swinging around to sit on her knees.</p><p>“The Interdepartmental Discretionary Fund, 1938.” Sidney said, pushing the balance sheet in front of her. “I looked at it an hour ago, but I didn’t think there was anything – here, look at this withdrawal. Dated the 18<sup>th</sup> of April.”</p><p>“After the end of term?” Charlotte replied with interest, scanning the ledger. “Golly…twenty thousand pounds donated to – St. Bartholomew’s Preparatory Academy?” She stared intently at Sidney. “We made a donation to another school? Is that typical of Browning?”</p><p>“Not that I know of.” Sidney was standing now, rolling up his sleeves with excitement. He looked almost jubilant. “At least not in such a large amount.”</p><p>“Is it one of our feeder schools, then?” Charlotte asked, joining him behind the desk. He shook his head.</p><p>“Don’t think so. I’ve never heard of it.” Sidney was now picking up the president’s telephone.</p><p>“Sidney, what are you <em>doing?” </em>Charlotte seethed, looking around frantically as he dialed the operator. “We shouldn’t use his phone, what if someone were to – “</p><p>“How much would your father know about tax law?” Sidney said calmly, still dialing.</p><p>“My – “ Charlotte blinked in surprise. The question had taken her aback. “My father?”</p><p>“He’s an accountant, isn’t he?” Sidney paused in his dialing. “Would he have access to records outside his county? Churches, schools, charities, things like that?”</p><p>“…Perhaps.” Charlotte said, vaguely beginning to suspect Sidney’s purpose. She strained to remember past conversations with her father. “I know he gets sent massive registrars sometimes. Nationally registered groups, but I…I can’t recall the specifics.”</p><p>“Yes, Operator?” Sidney whispered into the phone. “Long-distance please. Thorley, 84621. Thank you.”</p><p>Charlotte settled in against Sidney’s chest, pulling the receiver between them both. She was determined to hear every word of this conversation.</p><p>
  <em>Ring. Ring. Ring.</em>
</p><p><em>“Hello?” </em>answered a gruff voice. Charlotte’s heart leapt. It was her father on the other end.</p><p>“Good evening, Mr. Heywood.” Sidney greeted him in a deep, pleasant voice. “Forgive me for calling so late in the evening. I’m lucky I happened to catch you.”</p><p>Mr. Heywood gave a grunt of impatience. <em>“And this would be Dr. Parker again, am I right? Saints above, calling me four times this week, I… listen, Sir – I am in no doubt of your mind, as I hope you are in no doubt of mine. As I have told you numerous times, my daughter shall not be – “</em></p><p>“Actually, I find myself calling for quite a different reason this evening.” Sidney interjected. “I have a tax question. And I’m very hopeful you can help me.”</p><p>“…<em>A tax question?” </em>Mr. Heywood repeated dubiously.</p><p>“Yes.” Sidney waited, and Charlotte held her breath. After a moment of silence, her father gave another begrudging grunt.</p><p>
  <em>“…Go on, then.”  </em>
</p><p>“Thank you, Sir.” Sidney smiled in triumph. “I was wondering what you might know about St. Bartholomew’s Preparatory Academy? In terms of its tax registration?”</p><p><em>“St. Bartholomew’s Preparatory Academy?”</em> Mr. Heywood sounded as though his patience was thinning again. “<em>I’ve never heard of it, Dr. Parker, and what exactly is the point of this question?” </em></p><p>“If it’s a school, would it be on one of your registrars?” Sidney continued calmly. “Might you check for me?”</p><p><em>“Its tax status?” </em>Mr. Heywood confirmed irritably.</p><p>“Yes. And its location, and whatever else might be listed in its registration.” Sidney said, pulling a blank pad of paper and a pen towards him.</p><p>“<em>Of all the idiotic, nonsensical…” </em>Mr. Heywood seemed to have put the phone receiver down. The line had gone suddenly silent.</p><p>“He didn’t hang up.” Charlotte whispered. “He’s gone to get the ledger. He’s annoyed, but he’s curious, I can tell by his voice.”</p><p>“Perfect.” Sidney whispered.</p><p>A moment later, Mr. Heywood had returned. There was a thumping sound, as though he were laying down a large book on a table next to him.</p><p>“<em>Very well, very well. I’m looking through the latest registrar of tax-exempt entities.” </em>he muttered.<em> “Schools and churches, mostly. Saint Benedict’s, you said?”</em></p><p>“Saint Bartholomew’s Preparatory Academy.” Sidney repeated.</p><p>“<em>Not here.” </em>Mr. Heywood said. <em>“No entry under that name.”</em></p><p>“Mr. Heywood…” Sidney said with badly restrained excitement. “…Could you possibly check under charitable organizations?”</p><p>“<em>Charities…” </em>Mr. Heywood muttered to himself. After a few moments' pause, he spoke. <em>“…That’s odd. Yes, here it is. Saint Bartholomew’s Preparatory Academy, but it's registered as an EF-329 charitable organization. Tax exempt, and private. That must be a misprint...”</em></p><p>“And where is it registered?” Sidney pressed on eagerly. “Who is its financial controller?”</p><p>
  <em>“Colchester. Chief purser is...listed as a LaTrell, Phillip. There’s no other information.”</em>
</p><p>Charlotte’s eyes widened in shock. Sidney’s closed in an almost reverent gratitude.</p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Heywood. I’m more grateful than you’ll ever know.”</p><p>“<em>Dr. Parker, what is this all about?” </em>Mr. Heywood demanded firmly.</p><p>“Sir…” Sidney grinned. “I have a strong suspicion that there’s more to this preparatory academy than meets the eye. Perhaps you would do me the honor of looking into them further. You may find something that would be of great interest to the local papers.”</p><p><em>“What?” </em>Mr. Heywood scoffed.</p><p>“Daddy…” Charlotte whispered, taking over the phone.</p><p>“<em>Charlotte? Charlotte?” </em>Mr. Heywood’s tone sharpened.<em> “What’s going on, what are you – “</em></p><p>“We haven’t got much time to explain.” she murmured. “But please, Papa, do as he asks.” She took a deep, steadying breath. “I also wanted to let you know, that – “ Charlotte looked slowly up at Sidney. “ – we’re going to have our English wedding ceremony this Saturday.”</p><p>Sidney’s had snapped downwards in surprise, but then he smiled and slowly nodded. Charlotte beamed, a burst of intense joy coursing through her. She shivered as Sidney began to slowly brush his nose against her cheek. He was clearly impatient for her to hang up the phone.</p><p>“It will be a small, private ceremony,” she continued, “held at – at Browning’s campus chapel.”</p><p>Again, Sidney nodded eagerly.</p><p>“And I want you to be there.” Charlotte finished, emotion now seeping into her voice. “I know you’re unhappy about how things have turned out…but this will be a lovely, special moment in my life, and if you miss it, I know you’ll regret it. As I will.” Blinking back tears, she added, “So…if you’ll please tell Mama, and let her know that the two of you need to be at Browning by ten o’ clock at the latest this Saturday morning. I’ll see you both there. Goodbye, Daddy.”</p><p>She hung up the phone, her heart swelling with both pain and hope. Sidney drew her closer, kissing her forehead tenderly.</p><p>“…Let’s go.”</p><p>He picked up both of their coats, generously affording her time to wipe her eyes.</p><p>“A fake school.” she said, changing the subject. “Who would have guessed it?”</p><p>“Yes.” Sidney helped her shrug into her coat. “In the very same town where LaTrell has a summer home, no less. It's a front. I'd bet my life on it. Twenty thousand pounds of excess discretionary funds diverted into LaTrell’s private account at the end of an abundant year."</p><p>“And then came the war – “</p><p>“ – and near financial ruin for Browning – “</p><p>“ – and LaTrell’s been trying to dig himself out of that hole ever since.” Charlotte shook her head in amazement. “The Board of Governors won’t like hearing about this.”</p><p>Sidney grinned. “I shouldn’t think so.”</p><p>“We’d better put this room to rights.” Charlotte continued wearily, looking around at their scattered papers. “Or we’re as good as caught.”</p><p>“And once we’ve finished, my love,” Sidney said, wrapping both arms around her waist. “Where shall we go then?” He kissed the dimple in her chin, a playful look dancing in his eyes. “My office, perhaps?”</p><p>“No.” Charlotte laughed, holding her face up for another tender kiss. “…Home, please. Take me to our home.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following Saturday morning, Charlotte had some very interesting headlines to read over her breakfast.</p><p><em>HEAD OF UNIVERSITY REMOVED FOLLOWING FINANCIAL SCANDAL, </em>read one. <em>NOT ALL THAT GLITTERS IS GOLD - THOUSANDS STOLEN FROM BROWNING AFTER MONUMENTAL COVER-UP, </em>read another. <em>FALLEN FROM GRACE: HOW A PHONY SCHOOL WAS THE KEY TO DEFRAUDING A REAL ONE.</em> Even <em>The Times </em>had run a small piece on President LaTrell’s removal. <em>CORRUPTION IN HIGHER EDUCATION – ARE THERE ANY GOOD APPLES LEFT? A BRIEF ANALYSIS OF A POST-WAR ERA.  </em></p><p>With a satisfied smile, Charlotte shifted to the bottom of her stack of papers. Her parents, who were still asleep in the hotel room next to her, had brought a copy of the <em>Willingden Gazette </em>with them. Charlotte found she was most particularly interested in what her little village paper had to say.</p><p><em>LOCAL ACCOUNTANT HAILED AS HERO, </em>read the headline. Beaming, Charlotte flipped through the crisp papers to read the article.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>WILLINGDEN ACCOUNTANT UNCOVERS SHOCKING WHITE-COLLAR CRIME</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Article by David Sellers, Political and Legal Reporter</strong>
</p><p><strong>Browning University, one of the oldest and most academically competitive universities in England, has made headlines once again. Not, as you might assume, for another groundbreaking scholarly discovery, but for the shocking embezzlement of funds committed by none other than the University’s President, Dr. Phillip LaTrell.</strong> </p><p><strong>“We have no comment at this time.” a lawyer for the disgraced president told <em>The Gazette. </em>“All of these allegations will be addressed in court.” LaTrell awaits his pre-trial hearing on 23 November. </strong> </p><p><strong>After funneling school funds into his own account for years, Phillip LaTrell was at last caught by one of Willingden’s own. Mr. William Heywood, a Senior Accountant at the local firm Carter and Blakeney’s, initiated a basic investigation into a Preparatory Academy that listed Dr. LaTrell as its primary purser. The Academy, it was discovered, had no physical location, and no other officers or programs attached to its name. Local authorities were immediately called to investigate the matter further, culminating in President LaTrell’s arrest and prompt removal from the campus. </strong> </p><p><strong>“I received an anonymous tip from someone within the organization.” the recalcitrant Mr. Heywood told <em>The Gazette. </em>“That’s it, that’s all I’m going to say about it, it wasn’t my doing alone. I was only doing my job, and that’s my final comment on the matter.”</strong> </p><p>
  <strong>Despite Mr. Heywood’s modest assertions, his role in dismantling a sophisticated, white-collar crime scheme will surely be lauded throughout our proud community.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a good piece, isn’t it?” Charlotte’s mother said, coming into her bedroom to join her. Mrs. Heywood was fully dressed for the wedding ceremony, sporting a pale lavender dress and a sweet pillbox hat. “Your father is prouder of that article than he will admit.”</p><p>“As he should be.” Charlotte said with a smile. Sidney and Charlotte’s involvement with the affair was a secret they would take to their graves. Closing her paper, she ran to embrace her mother. “<em>Good morning, Mama</em>.”</p><p>“And how is the bride today?” her mother asked, stroking Charlotte’s cheek affectionately.</p><p>“More nervous than I should be.” she laughed. “It’s certainly more nerve-wracking than a desert wedding.” She glanced over her outfit, which hung on the far wall. The sight of it was enough to make her stomach churn.</p><p>“Action always helps anxiety. We must get you ready.” Mrs. Heywood said decisively. “Though I fear the hot water here has nearly run out. Your brother and sister have had their showers this morning. I <em>told </em>them to wait for the bride, but of course, they do not listen to me.” Her mother rolled her eyes endearingly. She had insisted that the entire family spend the night before Charlotte’s wedding in the local hotel, and to this Charlotte had readily agreed. Somehow, it still felt like bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding.</p><p>“I don’t mind.” Charlotte said cheerfully. And this was true. She was marrying Sidney (legally) at last, and her parents were there to bless the occasion. Not even a cold shower could dampen her fine mood.</p><p>Charlotte’s bath was bracing, to say the least, and she emerged with a pleasantly rosy glow. Her preparations were not complicated, and within forty minutes she pronounced herself finished. Her mother and sister clapped their hands with satisfaction at the sight of her. The overall effect was very simple, truth be told, but it was elegant in all its particulars. For her wedding dress, Charlotte had selected a pearl-colored gown with a fairly straight skirt. The dress was made of some sort of shimmering fabric that gleamed as she moved – a feature she <em>loved - </em> and was well-cut, with a square neck and a row of darling silk buttons down the back. A tiny garland of leaves was embroidered about the bottom hem and sleeves.</p><p>She’d rejected a lacy veil, but allowed her sister and mother entwine her curls with garlands of snowdrops and bluebells, obtained from a local hothouse. Blue silk pumps, a silver bracelet, and a bouquet of lily of the valley completed her bridal ensemble.</p><p>“I’m ready.” she announced happily, looking herself over for the last time.</p><p>“Almost ready.” came a gruff voice. Charlotte looked to her right in surprise. Her father had entered the room and was wearing his best morning suit. In his hands he held a small velvet box. His sharp gray eyes softened at the sight of her.</p><p>“A gift.” he said, brandishing it awkwardly. Charlotte accepted the box, her eyes full of questions as she looked from him to her Mama. Mrs. Heywood was smiling.</p><p>Upon opening it, Charlotte gasped. Inside was a pair of lovely teardrop earrings – silver, and set with clear blue stones. She looked up at her parents in amazement.</p><p>“But…how could you possibly afford - ?”</p><p>“Got a slight bonus.” Mr. Heywood grunted. “From the firm. We’re getting more business than ever after the article. It’s…helped me out of a tight spot, there’s no denying it.”</p><p>“The gems are blue topaz.” Her mother informed her. “We were told that’s a stone that can be found in Egypt, and…well. We thought these might remind you of your – <em>other wedding.” </em>she finished with a weak smile. Charlotte immediately embraced and kissed both of her parents. She was more grateful than she could say for this small recognition of her union. And there was something unspoken in their return of her embrace. An acceptance. A fondness. A blessing.  </p><p>“…Thank you.” Charlotte whispered, tears filling in her eyes.</p><p>“Well, well.” Her father said, shrugging and checking his pocket watch. He’d turned slightly scarlet. “We’d best be off. We’re going to be late as it is.”</p><p>“A bride’s prerogative.” Charlotte said happily, fastening on the earrings.</p><p>Within minutes the little family was crowding into Mr. Heywood’s car and pulling towards the chapel. Allison and Peter were chattering excitedly, pointing out of the window and craning over each other for a better view of the old stone campus. They seemed almost more excited about being out of Willingden than the upcoming nuptials. Charlotte didn’t care. Her thoughts were occupied by Sidney, and Sidney alone. She smiled as she pictured him, waiting there in his best gray suit, nervously eager to affirm the vows they’d made a month before.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wedding was a lovely, intimate affair. Sidney’s brother Tom had driven down for the event, having enthusiastically agreed to act as best man. Margie was Charlotte’s bridesmaid, though her friend was crying so heavily it was a wonder she even made it down the aisle. The only other guests in attendance were Sidney’s old friend Charles Babington, his landlord Fred Robinson, and of course, their beloved Dr. Miller, who reliably trumpeted into his handkerchief for the whole of the ceremony.</p><p>The noise was no matter. As far as Charlotte and Sidney were concerned, they might have been the only two people in the room. When Sidney’s eyes locked with his lovely bride’s, it suddenly seemed as though no one else existed. She practically floated towards him, smiling upon her father’s arm, then took both of his hands with an expression of such love and trust that his heart silently rejoiced.</p><p>“What God hath joined together, let no man put asunder.” chanted the priest. The words echoed poignantly in Sidney’s heart. As he placed the peridot ring on Charlotte’s finger, and as she slipped a thin circlet of gold over his, both felt a quiet, profound satisfaction that the bond they had never doubted was now formally recognized. They kissed. The small crowd cheered. And as they broke apart, their eyes lingering blissfully in one another’s, a joyful sense of oneness again descended upon them.</p><p><em>My wife. </em>Sidney thought. <em>At last, in the eyes of all the world. My wife. </em></p><p>They held a wedding luncheon at a nearby reception hall. Cake, fruit, sandwiches, and a bit of champagne were all that they could afford, but the party turned out to be a very happy affair. Charlotte was positively <em>glowing</em>. She was mingling and chatting with their few guests as happily and importantly as though she were hosting a grand ball. Sidney watched her from across the room with immense satisfaction, until his ear fell upon a highly interesting bit of conversation taking place behind him.</p><p>“I must congratulate you, Sir!” Dr. Miller said boisterously, approaching Charlotte’s father with his hand outstretched. “A brilliant affair, and a brilliant match.”</p><p>“Mmm?” Mr. Heywood looked startled, as though he had been lost in deep thought. “Oh, yes…well, they seem happy enough together, that much can be said.”</p><p>“And quite fortunate for you, Sir, to have acquired such an impressive addition to your family!” Dr. Miller pressed on with determined cheerfulness. “A decorated military hero, and a venerated professor to boot. Not many could boast such a son-in-law, eh?” He winked affably, but Mr. Heywood made no response. Sidney could now feel that the gentleman was surveying him carefully. Feigning careful ignorance of what he was overhearing, he stared benignly into the crowd. His ear strained for further conversation.</p><p>Perhaps Mr. Heywood had found something in the old professor’s countenance that he could trust, for a moment later Sidney was surprised to hear Charlotte’s father ask, under his breath, “…You truly think he’s a good lad, then? You think…you think she’ll be happy?”  </p><p>Antony looked at Mr. Heywood with surprise. Then his expression softened. “My good man…let me tell you what I know of Sidney Parker. And I can speak with authority, having known him since he was fifteen years old.” Antony took a deep breath. “He’s a quiet lad. Brilliant, obviously. Dedicated to his work, and top notch at his craft. Serious, deliberate, strong-willed. The type of man who doesn’t require much of others. Self-sufficient to a fault, I often thought.” Antony shook his head. “But the truth is…he loves a few people very, very deeply. And those he loves, he’d give his life for.” Antony lowered his voice even further. “And Mr. Heywood…I’ve never seen him love <em>anyone </em>the way he loves your Charlotte. And that tells me that he’ll devote himself to making her happy.”</p><p>“But will he keep her safe?” Mr. Heywood countered with surprising feeling. The openness of this question unexpectedly touched Sidney, and succeeded in melting some of his lingering resentment towards the man.</p><p>Antony chuckled once more. “As safe as Charlotte will let him keep her, I think. That’s a spirited girl you’ve raised, Mr. Heywood.”</p><p>Charlotte’s father gave a reluctant smile. “True enough, I grant you.”</p><p>“I would wager,” Antony finished, clinking his glass against Mr. Heywood’s, “that this will be one of the happiest unions either of us have had the pleasure to witness. And so I drink to your good health, Sir.”</p><p>Clearly satisfied with his efforts, Antony ambled slowly across the room. Catching Sidney’s grateful eye, he raised his glass once more, and winked.   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>“</strong>Properly, this time.” Sidney whispered, scooping Charlotte into his arms and carrying her over his apartment threshold.</p><p>Charlotte kissed him sweetly as he kicked shut the door, and once inside he did not set her down. He merely sank onto the sofa with her still in his arms. When they at last broke apart from their kiss, Sidney took both of Charlotte’s hands in his own. He leaned his forehead against hers, his thoughts and dreams for their shared future swirling tenderly within him. He looked at her with more feeling than he could put into words.</p><p>“I love you, Charlotte.” he whispered simply.</p><p>“I love you, Sidney.” she replied, welcoming him closer with another kiss. He began to unbutton the back of her gown, eager to feel her skin against his once more.</p><p>“I think,” Sidney added playfully, “that we are entitled to a second honeymoon. Paris at Christmas, perhaps?”</p><p>Charlotte beamed at the suggestion. Her fingers worked nimbly to untie his cravat. “Assuming you can get enough time off, of course.”</p><p>“Time off?” Sidney asked, somewhat confused.</p><p>“From Browning.” She looked up at him intently. “I assumed you’d ask for your old job back? Now that Dr. LaTrell is gone? I’m sure Dean Christensen would have no objection.”</p><p>“About that…” Sidney began to rub his chin thoughtfully. “Antony and I got some rather good news yesterday.”</p><p>Charlotte’s face broke into a smile. “Oh?”</p><p>Sidney nodded modestly. “We have our first confirmed booking.”</p><p>“Sidney!” Charlotte rejoiced. “Oh, that’s wonderful! I’m so happy for you, I – but where are you speaking?”</p><p>“…Cambridge.”</p><p>“<em>Cambridge?” </em>Charlotte’s eyes widened. “That’s…oh, but Sidney, that’s tremendous news.”</p><p>“There’s more.” Sidney now stopped trying to hide his excitement. “Professor Savidge – he’s the one who engaged us for the presentation, he was very impressed by our find in Egypt last year – well, he was my mentor at Cambridge, during my doctoral program. And I just found out he’s retiring at the end of next year. There will be an opening. If…perhaps…I can make a good impression while we present – “</p><p>“Which you will.” Charlotte said happily.</p><p>“…Then perhaps…perhaps I might apply for the job.” Sidney shook his head cautiously, not wanting to get too ahead of himself. “I don’t know. Perhaps it’s a foolish idea.”</p><p>“But would you truly want to move to Cambridge?” she urged him. “To give up your work in Egypt, and your role in the Amity program?”</p><p>Sidney again stroked his chin thoughtfully. “Maybe. There’s a Dr. Carpenter there…you might have heard of him. He’s doing some very interesting work in Peru at the moment. Very interesting. And to live in Cambridgeshire, with you, so much nearer to London…”</p><p>“And I’m sure I could get a job there.” Charlotte added. “Much more easily than I could here.”</p><p>Sidney dropped his hand into his lap and turned to face Charlotte. “…I do want it, Charlotte. I have to admit…I want it very much.”</p><p>“Then you’ll get it.” she whispered, snuggling closer into his chest. “I know you will.” Sidney began to gently rub her back, more excited at the idea than he could express.</p><p>“Cambridge next year, then.” Charlotte recited, as matter-of-factly as though she were writing a grocery list. “Peru next summer...”</p><p>“And after that?” Sidney asked, resuming his work unbuttoning her dress.</p><p>“…The world.” Charlotte answered softly, kissing him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dear friends,</p><p>THANK YOU for coming along on this short adventure with me! I have some Christmas projects to finish up (I'm trying to bake a yule log for my family...third time's the charm!) but I wanted to finish this up before the big day.</p><p>Whatever holiday you've celebrated this season, I hope it's been a happy and peaceful time for you. Thanks so much for reading my stories this year! As many of you wonderful fanfic writers have expressed, having this creative outlet has really kept me sane during this lengthy pandemic. I've loved reading all of your comments. I can't express enough how grateful I am!</p><p>Baby comes in just a few weeks, and I'm thrilled. Thanks for your well wishes and good vibes. I'm so excited to be this baby's Mommy!</p><p>Where do Sidney and Charlotte go from here? In my mind, they basically travel the world and become Indiana and Mrs. Jones. And start a little family on the side, of course! :)</p><p>Thanks again, Happy Holidays, and have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!</p><p>- Mindy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>